


Прайс-лист

by vasi_lina



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: Дженни кричит в микрофон до срыва связок, слушает музыку на полную громкость, пьёт глушители пачками и запивает их чем попало; Дженни собирается умереть до того, как начнёт ощущать последствия.





	1. репетиция

**Author's Note:**

> наполовину экспромт, наполовину экспрессия
> 
> я не знаю, как написать эту историю нормально, но мне нужно наконец её написать
> 
> если вы хотите узнать, как она звучит – включите треки домино
> 
> мой паблик: https://vk.com/public168948998

Большие девочки не плачут. Не просят о помощи. Не спрашивают, почему с ними что-то случилось. У Дженни солёным жжёт глаза, но это – единственное, что она пока не взяла под контроль. Она достаточно большая, чтобы знать: ей не помогут. И причин случившегося нет. Просто не всем везёт. Кто-то же должен заполнять статистику в полицейских сводках.

Дженни в порядке. Правда. Мечта – в минус, боль – в плюс, но такое не в первый раз. Первого раза она в принципе не помнит. Спасибо коктейлю, ядовито-розовому и до жути приторному. Та тошнотворная сладость – последнее из ясных воспоминаний. В остальные Дженни никогда не вглядывалась. Только от коктейлей до сих пор неизменно тянет блевать, так что сейчас в руке бутылка самого обычного соджу. Дешёвого. Жгущего не только в глотке, но и в кровотоке. 

Дженни в полном порядке. 

В порядке, чёрт возьми, а пить в одиночестве – это не алкоголизм, это метод выживания. В трезвую голову приходит слишком много вопросов. Вместе с соджу приходят только маленькие пузырьки, которые поднимаются к мозгу, щекочут и выплёскивают чистый сорокапроцентный похуизм. Необходимый прямо сейчас. Пока бутылка дрожит в руке, перед глазами плывёт потолок, а кровь из разбитой губы никак не перестанет течь. Наверное, из-за того, что Дженни прикусывает, но так надо. Боль в губе – не такая сильная, как внутри. Не отдаёт разочарованием. 

Это ж надо было дойти до такого отчаяния, чтобы сесть в чужую машину. Чтобы визитка, «я в жизни не слышал такого голоса» и предложение тотчас попробоваться в студии довели до наивного «с радостью». До поклонов. В пояс. Да даже если визитка была настоящей… Ну что может продюсер, ошивающийся в дешёвом караоке?

Дженни села. И узнала. Что машина – это ёбаная клетка, из которой не выбраться, что ночью за домами всем плевать на стук по окнам, а звукоизоляция в тойотах стоит потраченных денег. Что единственный результат сопротивления звучит как «давай ещё, это так заводит». Альфа, кажется, так и не понял, как именно с ней поступил. Он подвёз потом до дома. Заявил, мол, позвонит через пару дней, когда студия будет незанята. Улыбался.

Сидеть перед ним и размазывать сопли по лицу смысла не было. Дженни всё задавила. В очередной раз. Физическая боль – переносима, моральной и быть не должно. Дженни никогда не стоила того, чтобы из-за неё плакать. Саможаление отвратительно. Тупиково. Проще – принять правила игры. Сделать вид, что тебе тоже нормально. Тогда и относиться будут не так плохо. 

Вот только визитка – чёрная и блестящая – не комкается. Бумага плотная. И не рвётся почти под трясущимися пальцами. Но оставлять её с собой Дженни не способна. В итоге просто кидает на линолеум. Давит ладонью.

Чем больше спирта оказывается внутри, тем более дешёвой она чувствует себя. Ценности – не больше, чем в продавленном диване перед собой. Помнится, Дженни хотела до него дойти. Почему в итоге сползла по стене и упёрлась коленями в пол – вспомнить сложнее. Кажется, тогда всхлипы скрутили спазмом. Выпить стало слишком необходимо. 

Дженни становится в чуть большем порядке после того, как кидает бутылку в стену и кричит, царапая пол ногтями. Не понимая толком, откуда берётся желание выцарапать из себя всё живое сию же секунду. Не в первый ведь раз. Не в пятый. Посчитать сложно, омегу, пришедшую в место с алкоголем и альфами, постоянно принимают за очередное готовое тело. Как бы Дженни ни пыталась позиционировать себя иначе. А сидеть дома – не вариант. Тяга к шуму вокруг, крутой компании и возможности хоть на секунду ощутить себя такой же – свободной, сильной, не вписывающейся в рамки – эта тяга, она всегда пересиливает альтернативы. Учёбу – бессмысленную, потому что денег на университет всё равно не будет. Дом – либо пустой, либо с матерью у телевизора. И бутылками около матери. Она не плохая, просто не справляется. В частности – с тем фактом, что ей уже сорок и у неё есть почти взрослая дочь. Матери проще пропадать где-нибудь. Пить. Рассказывать истории из своей молодости. 

Дженни тоже пытается пропадать. И да, не в первый раз, но… 

Подобное с ней – точно в последний.

Если бить в одно и то же место постоянно, то оно теряет чувствительность. Должно терять. Дженни не знает, какого чёрта ей всё ещё больно, так что сердце – по ощущениям, свежёванное – продолжает глушить алкоголем. Его ещё бутылка. Хватит, чтобы полностью потеряться. 

Ничего страшного не произошло. 

 

Следующим утром уже даже не больно двигаться. Если не считать того, как мышцы затекли от неудобной позы. До дивана всё же стоило доползти. А не растягиваться прямо на полу пьяной и рыдающей амёбой.

Быть такой - привычно, но отвратительно.

Голова раскалывается, лицо опухшее, а тошнота саднит у горла, однако Дженни заставляет себя подняться. Пнуть осколки, с дребезжанием скользящие по полу. Опереться о стену и вдохнуть как можно глубже.

У неё есть причина продолжать.

Она не представляет ценности, но она создаст нечто ценное. Ей нужно, чтобы её услышали. Поняли, или закидали чем-нибудь, или даже возненавидели – плевать. Нужно, чтобы заметили. Дженни свихнётся, если продолжить быть очередной омегой из хренового района, семьи, клуба с караоке, далее по списку, а проживать жизнь в условиях вокруг физически невыносимо. 

На ноутбуке несколько треков ждут завершения.

В тетрадях конспекты мешаются с лирикой.

Дженни есть, что сказать. И она заставит мир слушать. У неё нет иллюзий насчёт того, нужна ли она здесь кому-то. У неё уже была пара завершённых песен. Глупых. Она там пела ерунду, которую срифмовала из слов про свэг и крутость. Зачитывала. По-детски пищащим голосом, так что… Она понимает, почему треки разнеслись по интернету в качестве шуток. Сейчас – понимает. Тогда – плакала и стирала их отовсюду, откуда могла. Это ведь действительно смешно. Мелкая омега пытается убедить всех в том, что она кого угодно порвёт и победит. 

Теперь будет по-другому.

Теперь она старше. У неё новый ник. Новый голос – пониже, немного хриплый (спасибо сигаретам), и никакого пения. Только читка. Жёсткая и надрывная. Быстрая, со сложным ритмом, ни одна мразь к ней не приебётся. Недели и месяцы вместе с диктофоном не прошли зря. Дженни поразит всех. В частности – текстами. В них уже не соплячка заставляет ржать пустыми и хлёсткими фразами. В них – боль, ненависть и всё то, что Дженни годами видит вокруг. Грязь, насилие, драки, наркотики, город как тюрьма и вечеринка одновременно, кладбище за его чертой и много – реально много – гордости. Дженни якобы на вершине. Дженни выживает, наслаждается и пользуется. Дженни альфа, хоть и девушка, но такие (как музейная редкость) встречаются. Её настоящий, по-омежьи сладкий запах через экран никто не учует. 

«Я знаю, чего вы хотите».

«Вы не признаётесь даже себе».

«Я скажу за вас».

Про вещества, бьющие в голову, секс с детьми, драки и тела в подворотнях.

Побрезгуешь дотронуться даже для того, чтобы узнать, живы ли ещё.

Нормальные люди так не живут. Но они думают об упадничестве. О грязи. И Дженни плеснёт им её прямо в лицо.

Правда, сейчас голова кружится, а запах изо рта саму себя заставляет морщиться. Дженни бредёт до ванной. Полощет рот и встаёт под душ. Стянув с себя влажную одежду. Закрыв глаза на несколько синяков.

Она в порядке.

В ней нет абсолютно ничего ценного. Не было никогда. Значит, и терять ничего. Нет потерь – нет боли. Любая другая схема мышления грозит задавить депрессией. С этой проще. Пусть даже синяки хочется стереть с себя вместе с кожей.

На них плевать.

На себя – плевать.

Дженни возвращается в комнату, замотавшись в полотенце и заварив рамёна. Острого. От такого вроде бывают язвы и гастриты, но какая к чертям разница. Нормального будущего всё равно не будет. Для него следовало бы учиться, жить в районе получше, для начала, родиться в чуть более благополучной семье, и Дженни тут изначально проиграла. 

Выиграет в другом.

Там, куда никто даже не суётся. О чём не говорят, но жаждут увидеть. О дне в худшем из смыслов слова.

Дженни знает, о чём говорит. 

Она ложится перед ноутбуком. Перемешивает лапшу и надевает наушники. Выставляет громкость на максимальную. Вредно для слуха, да, но полезно для подавления мыслей. 

Остаётся подобрать биты так, чтобы мыслей не оставалось как таковых.

 

Голос, записанный на микрофон, после чистки от шумов звучит не так уж плохо. Под эффектами – даже мощно. Дженни накладывает его на ритм. Сводит воедино с раскатистой музыкой. Не факт, что это окончательный вариант. Писать и переписывать всё по сотне раз давно стало стилем жизни. Знай Дженни ноты, было бы проще. Однако у неё из музыкального образования – только видеоуроки по работе с микскрафтом и сотни прослушанных песен.

Дженни создаёт то, что сама хотела бы услышать.

Тяжелое, мрачное, погружающее в картину из жёстких строк. Эта картина – о реальности, но в то же время она лучше реальности. Она - о той, кем сама Дженни никогда не была. Она пишет про то, как меняет омег, как убила кого-то на выходных, о том, что тот, кто просит пощады, никогда не бывает достоин жалости. Словно сама не просила. Словно хоть одно слово из тех, которые ударяют по слуху, является правдой.

Хотя что-то на самом деле так.

Дженни действительно ненавидит.

Она полностью сознательно хотела бы убивать.

Вот только силы есть лишь на то, чтобы проорать об этом на записи.

Дженни – обречённая. 

Она пишет о том, что чертовски этим наслаждается.

 

Дженни переслушивает треки раз за разом. Питается лапшой и кофе без сахара. Окна закрыты плотными шторами, а день с ночью различаются только цифрами на табло часов. Это нездорово, ненормально и губительно, но ни в чём другом Дженни уже не видит смысла. Не отвечает знакомым и приглашениям. Кажется, тот продюсер стал последней каплей. Дальше – только поток из музыки и эмоций. Им всех должно снести. Дженни уверена всё сильнее после каждого нажатия на кнопку «повтор». 

Десять песен.

Город во всей красе. Грехи, падения, победы и боль. Любовь мелькает где-то на излёте. Дженни не знает, что это. Если секс не в туалете и не в машине, то здесь это уже тянет на высокое чувство. Хотя она и такого не испытывала.

Самое сложное – это отложить наушники в сторону. Закрыть плейлист. И не открывать его ещё неделю, чтобы биты успели немного забыться, а на свежий слух легли бы все недостатки. Необходима либо пауза, либо показ треков кому-то ещё. Однако узнать о том, что это Дженни их написала, никто не должен. В интернете она просто Джей. Без фото и личной информации. 

Неделя.

Неделя на сон, вялые диалоги и репетиции у зеркала. 

Дженни зовут то в клуб, то в бар, то просто на улицу, но выходить из четырёх стен совершенно не тянет. 

Репетиции важнее.

Вряд ли её позовут куда-то выступать. Радио и телевидение забанили бы её треки после первых же строк. Мат же, видите ли, под запретом. Общество пытается казаться себе приличным. Маленькие клубы – другое дело, и… Дженни бы хотела. Зачитать свои строки прямо в лицо. Увидеть толпу, которую качает от её нот. Пожелать им всем сдохнуть и получить аплодисменты в ответ. Однако вживую разыграть из себя альфу вряд ли получится. Снова оказаться высмеянной омегой – хуже гибели. 

И всё же Дженни напрягает связки. Раз за разом. Заставляя их хрипеть и звучать чуть ниже положенного. Она закрывает глаза. Представляет вокруг себя не стены, а зал. Мечта. Просто мечта с собой в центре тысяч взглядов. Признанием себя. 

Голос срывается окончательно на пятый день.

На шестой Дженни всё-таки не выдерживает и включает биты. 

Ноты, как и надо, бьются вдребезги. Басы молотками проходятся по мозгу. Клавишные вставки в идеально отмерянном размере отдают чем-то лиричным. Всё вместе так, как надо, выносит мозг. Вливается в вены. Вызывает желание присоединиться к собственной записи и читать вместе с ней, плевать, что шёпотом. 

Дженни подправляет несколько мест – там увеличивает проигрыш на секунду, тут ритм ударных выделяет громче. 

Дженни готовила свой самодельный альбом почти год. Названия у него нет, но песни сами за себя скажут. Она загружает их в интернет. Ни секунды не ждёт, прежде чем кликнуть по галочкам. 

Пусть теперь кто-то попробует рассмеяться. 

Дженни покажет этому миру, чем он является. И миру точно не будет смешно. Ему станет страшно. Интересно и мерзко. Он будет слушать, потому что такого больше никто не скажет. А саму Дженни за её тексты захочет упечь в психушку любой адекватный человек. Она понятия не имеет, чем всё для неё закончится. Но, даже если чем-то ужасным – она устроит из своей казни шоу. Чёрт возьми, они будут слушать. До самого конца.


	2. за кулисами

Рэперы сбиваются в крю, устраивают баттлы, диссят друг друга до бесконечности, и за всей этой толкотнёй смысл давно потерялся. По крайней мере, больший, чем гимны самим себе или - пореже - абстрактной возлюбленной. И Дженни подправит ситуацию. Уже подправила, если быть точнее. Треки ведь расходятся по группам и страницам. Музыка – это камень, брошенный в лицо людям. То, как их взбаламучивает – круги на воде. Дженни надеется, что начало бури. Набрасывая на листе рифмы для новой песни. Хотя пишется плохо. Слишком часто тянет проверять страницы рэперов, сообществ, обзорщиков и вообще всех, где может появиться мнение про неё. К вечеру выделяется два главных. Либо «это нечто новое», «дерзко», «не могу убрать с повтора», либо «девочка по ту сторону записи слишком много о себе мнит». 

Как бы то ни было – Дженни приобретает известность. Продолжая писать в тетрадке, скрытой от всех стенами ква.

Точнее, не Дженни. Джей. Альфа из трущоб, показывающая всем этим приличным, что на самом деле творится в беднейших кварталах их ярких городов. Слепящих. Ненавистных. 

Джей – редкость как за счёт своей природы, так и за счёт музыки.

Кто-то даже предполагает, что её пишет целая команда. Мол, ну как эта девчонка без практики и опыта способна выдать из себя что-то настолько неизбитое. Другой комментарий отвечает – девчонка-то альфа. Пробивная энергия в каждой песне чувствуется. И пишет альфа о том, что явно испробовала на себе

Не её проблема, раз они ничего не пробовали. 

Дженни улыбается, горбясь на диване. Утыкаясь в подушку лбом. Сжимаясь в комок и стараясь не отравлять настолько счастливый момент лишними мыслями. Она становится объектом внимания. Серьёзного. Не издевательского, не унижающего, а нормального. Словно она – равная. Альфа, личность, создательница музыки. Хоть на самом деле и не всё так.

Дженни – омега, над которой издевались четыре года школы. 

Не то чтобы люди были до ужаса плохие, нет, просто была заводила, которой Дженни не нравилась (за то, что нравилась парням, включая чужих), и всем было весело, когда она плакала. 

Омега, которую таскали за волосы и пинали у стены туалета. Не девушки, а альфа, решивший, что так Дженни точно не скажет его омеге про измену. С ней. И теми самыми коктейлями.

Омега, которую зажимал у стен пьяный отец (его невозвращение после очередной попойки – одно из самых радостных событий в жизни).

Омега, пытавшаяся поймать веселье вокруг. Вписаться и найти себе место. Но главное, что она нашла – это насмешки и алкоголь. Нормально относились только те, кто ещё не успел трахнуть (либо те, кто мало её знал). После опьянения всегда наступало ужасное время трезвых мыслей. Затем – желание покончить со всем. 

Дженни пыталась.

Мать до сих пор уверена, что её дочь просто перепутала снотворное с витаминами. Милая и глупенькая дочка. Никак не желающая знакомиться с сыном её подруги (а ведь пара могла бы быть такая замечательная, дружили бы семьями), гуляющая вместо школы (а ведь учиться важно, доченька) и не зовущая почему-то друзей в гости. 

Но это всё редко.

Обычно матери просто нет, периоды родительской заботы – это не дольше недели раз в пару месяцев.

Дженни нашла свой выход. В музыке. В возможности прокричаться, прорыдаться, выплеснуть всю злобу и при этом никому по-настоящему не навредить. Ну, кроме собственного организма, вынужденного не спать и питаться всякой дрянью. 

Плевать, что так рэп не читают. Что «единственные эмоции, которые должны быть в рэпе – это либо их отсутствие как таковых, либо злость». У Дженни, в основном, она, но на некоторых куплетах в голосе застряли слёзы, и ей за них не стыдно. Там они – как художественное средство. Подчёркивание. Чтобы все по-настоящему прочувствовали, каково погибать в семнадцать. 

Слёзы, какого-то чёрта выступающие сейчас – другие. Просто новая порция солёного и бесполезного. Худшее – это даже не те события, которые вызывают плач. Худшее – это тот факт, что слёзы никак не помогут, а Дженни продолжает плакать.

Нервы ни к чёрту. 

Переломанная психика – тоже не лучшее, конечно, однако к её скачкам Дженни уже привыкла. Открывает сейчас тетрадь и пишет. Игнорируя всхлипы. Строчка, промелькнувшая в голове, даёт начало новому тексту. «Всем было весело, когда она плакала». Хотя противопоставление «всех» и одной слабой «её» – банально. К тому же Джей не из тех, кто плачет перед кем-то. 

Не все, а всегда. Не слёзы, а боль. Чем короче, тем эффектнее.

«Это всегда веселее, когда мне больно». 

И дальше, о веселье в наркотическом угаре. Или, лучше, про то, что заставляет так развлекаться. Как уничтожать свой мозг физически становится проще, чем разбираться с мыслями в нём. Как под приходами обостряются чувства и уносит проблемы. 

Это не романтично и ни капли не красиво. Это – просыпаться в чужой блевотине. Среди тех, кого в жизни предпочёл бы не знать, кто пьёт и трахается, пока парень в углу захлёбывается рвотой, и – самое страшное – знать, что ты уже ничем от них не отличаешься. 

И зависимость, конечно.

Дженни редко пробовала что-то тяжёлое, но без чего-нибудь хотя бы раз в неделю ей уже стабильно начинает печь в черепе и жечь в глотке. 

Дженни пишет. 

Желание закончить каждую следующую строку пересиливает даже тягу к пачке сигарет у окна.

 

Джиён вывешивает пост о том, что «Кем бы ты ни была, Джей, я бы записал с тобой коллаб». 

Джиён, король, а в чьих-то устах и бог сеульского андеграунда. Конкретно Дженни никогда не была фанаткой ни его, ни кого-то из его крю (слишком много пафоса в текстах и слишком мало смысла), но. Но прежние планы – оставаться никому неизвестной Джей, которая ни с кем не видится лично, не выступает и только вбрасывает в сеть всякие взрывные треки – идут трещинами. Перед глазами маячит «записал бы коллаб». В фантазиях уже мелькают картинки с концертами и настоящими, живыми зрителями (а не безликой цифрой прослушиваний и скачиваний).

Говорят, мол, чувства от выступлений ни с чем не сравнимы. Круче опьянения, оргазмов и приходов. 

Дженни от выхода из четырёх стен отделяет только её природа. И тот факт, что её в лицо знает немалое количество людей. Но внешность можно было бы подправить. На вечеринках Дженни всегда была под парой слоёв макияжа, в цветных линзах, с распущенными волосами и привычками. Сами волосы – выбеленные, а это нехило влияет на образ. Чем меньше Дженни была похожа на себя, тем легче было переживать происходящее. Теперь… Покрасить волосы в чёрный, убрать тени и стрелки, стереть помаду с губ, забыть про нарисованные скулы, оставить только себя и голос. Да кто вообще свяжет образы крутой рэперки и шлюховатой омеги?

Дженни даже пустит слух о том, что мать нашла у неё, например, кокс, закатила скандал и отправила в лечебницу. Поноет об этом кому-нибудь в личку. На неё здесь всем плевать. О ней не станут думать. 

Однако любой задумается о том, почему крутая альфа Джей источает вокруг себя нежненький аромат сладости. Хотя решение есть. Есть глушители. Денег, оставленных матерью, хватит на пару пачек и билет до Сеула. Жаль, одно отсутствие запаха проблему не решит. Нужно, чтобы от неё пахло альфой. Настоящим.

У Дженни был один знакомый, после которого горечью несло ещё пару недель. Нормальный, кстати, парень, один из тех, кто приходит в тусовку просто на пару раз. Посмотреть – одним глазком – как тут погибают подростки. Удивиться, ужаснуться и уйти обратно. К любящей семье и светлому будущему. Они с Дженни и не познакомились бы толком, но у неё начиналась течка, и уйти с одним адекватным парнем было лучше, чем оставаться с десятком пьяных. Дженни не особо винит его за то, что увёл он к себе домой. Кто бы вообще не воспользовался ситуацией?

Номер Чанёля она нигде не сохранила, но смс должны были остаться. Диалог короткий: «дошла до дома?» и «да, всё в порядке».

В принципе, они так и не познакомились. Дженни знает только, где он живёт, что он не из тех, кого нужно бояться, и – на уровне слухов – что он нашёл свою истинную омегу. Поэтому шансы встретиться не особо большие. Однако Дженни набирает сообщение. 

«Не хочешь повторить?».

Она, правда, не хочет. Но с Чанёлем вроде было не так отвратительно, как с большинством альф. 

Дженни не знает, что с ней не так, но альфы – именно как альфы – ей всю жизнь претили и отталкивали. Другое дело, что они сами хватали, сжимали, притягивали к себе, и, как правило, Дженни не настолько хорошо осознавала реальность, чтобы суметь отбиться. 

Телефон вдруг вибрирует. На экране загорается «завтра». И, через секунду, уточнение: «дом будет свободен». 

Должно быть, слухи про истинную были ложными. Или... Или вот она – цена истинности. 

Дженни в который раз хвалит себя за то, что не пишет про любовь. Не поёт и не мечтает. 

 

Она напивается по пути к месту встречи. Пьёт ещё, потому что Чанёль покупает, и чем хуже она его запомнит – тем проще будет утром. Как они доходят до дверей квартиры, уже выпадает из памяти. Только лифт остаётся, какая-то тупая шутка низким голосом и то, как Дженни ржала, пополам согнувшись от смеха. Ей весело. Пьяной – всегда весело. Есть некое удовольствие в том, чтобы позволять причинять себе боль. Делать самой. Убивать себя по клеточке. Синяками, алкоголем, касаниями. 

Вот есть её потенциал. Острый ум, красивая внешность, здоровое тело. Есть тысячи людей, которые копили бы средства и силы, чтобы выбиться к хорошей жизни. а Дженни тратит себя на то, чтобы подыхать в чьих-то коридорах. Выбирает путь вниз. Наперекор ценностям общества. Которое считает, что, даже если с ней обращаются как с мясом, она должна стремиться к идеалам.

В пекло идеалы.

В пекло себя. 

Дженни прижиматься к чужому телу так, словно действительно хочется, и в горле совсем не першит от слишком резкой горечи. Словно от чужих ладоней на талии мышцы не передёргивает. И согласна Дженни прямо у стены из большого желания, а не из надежды побыстрее закончить. Хотя Чанёля, судя по обрывочным воспоминаниям, хватает надолго. Он вжимает в стену толчком бёдер. Дженни, давя невовремя вылезший страх, расстёгивает его рубашку. Запрокидывает голову, позволяя целовать себя глубже. Всё позволяя. Лапать, раздевать, развернуть к обоям. К горлу поднимается тошнота, но не фатальная. Подавить удаётся. И дышать пока получается. Уперевшись в стену локтями и слыша, как сзади рвут что-то полиэтиленовое. В воздухе повисает запах латекса.

Дженни честно пытается расслабиться. Опьянение смягчает нервы. Но получается больно, слишком сухо и слишком резко, так что Дженни реально благодарна за то, что дальше альфа действует аккуратней. Хотя бы немного. Она терпит. Закусив губу, впившись ногтями в ладони и надеясь забыть как можно больше подробностей. Поцелуи в шею и влагу у глаз. То, как вскоре – чисто механически – становится приятно. Дженни пропускает через связки стон. Фальшивый, но так альфа возбудится сильнее. Отпустит её чуть раньше, чем ей станет до слёз хреново. В чужих руках Дженни как в клетке. В колючем коконе из беспомощности и злости. 

Она сама сюда пришла. 

Она поддерживает потом разговор, соглашается на чай и, пока Чанёль возится на кухне, находит ванну. Открывает стиральную машину и комкает в рюкзак пару чужих футболок. С ними от неё альфой будет ещё сильнее разить. А от него не убудет. Квартира вон с современным дизайном. Чай оказывается дорогим, вишнёвым и вкусным. Почти уютно. Пока Чанёль, отыгрывает роль альфы, которому не полностью похуй. Улыбается. Рассказывает историю про то, как его мать однажды застала его с другой омегой, но в аналогичной коридору ситуации. Дженни смеётся. Её на самом деле не трогает, кто там у Чанёля был. Хотя истерику матери (по ходу, крайне религиозной) он пародирует забавно. 

Дженни рассказывает, как застукала однажды свою мать (хотя там было без истерик, ей просто было неловко до жути).

Чанёля, на самом деле, не трогает она. Но они сидят и вполне уютно пьют чай. По-дружески. Почти по-взрослому.

\- Я слышала, кстати, что у тебя нашлась истинная? – любопытство вполне искреннее. – Или неправильно слышала?

Чанёль морщится. Вздыхает. Трёт переносицу парой пальцев. 

\- Истинный. Парень. Омега, но… блять, парень. Клеится ко мне постоянно. 

У Чанёля аж плечи передёргивает от одних только слов. Дженни выгибает бровь. Предполагает:

\- Мерзко?

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Дженни кивает. Отпивает ещё вишнёвой жидкости. Не её дело, хотя история явно интересная. Омега-парень – это так же редко, как девушка-альфа. Только относятся к таким парням обычно гораздо хуже.

\- Значит, я могу тебе ещё написать? 

У альфы по лицу пробегает самодовольство.

\- Раз соскучишься – то пожалуйста. 

Остатки чая Дженни вливает в себя залпом. Благодарит (за чай, за остальное не благодарят), и улыбается напоследок. Растягивает губы – спасибо пьяной голове – вполне естественно. 

По пути домой попадается круглосуточная аптека. Глушители запаха скромно ютятся в уголке витрины. Дженни просит две пачки. 

\- Но их нельзя принимать дольше недели, - вежливо улыбается фармацевтка. 

\- И что? 

\- Одна пачка рассчитана на одну неделю. 

Дженни спрашивает исключительно ради интереса:

\- А если пить дольше?

Девушка берёт белую упаковку. Зачитывает целый столбец побочных эффектов. Он звучит так, словно беспокоиться действительно стоит. Но сбои в организме мало что значат в сравнении с будущим. У Дженни есть один шанс на внимание. Пока она только начала. Пока обсуждения вокруг Джей разгораются. 

\- Давайте две.

В Сеуле она купит ещё. Если её собственный запах подавится, чужой, наверное, будет висеть дольше. Когда начнёт отпускать – на помощь придут футболки. Дженни их, уже дома, запаковывает в целлофан. Наконец, через месяц, или около того, она ещё раз придёт к кому-нибудь.

Дженни создаёт в фэйсбуке страницу на имя Джей. Зависает над аватаркой. И идёт в ближайший магазин за краской для волос. Полночи уходит на то, чтобы накраситься заново (неброско и непривычно), перекрасить волосы, поэкспериментировать с причёской и понять, что даже с хвостом и чистым лицом Дженни всё ещё похожа на себя. Так что влажные волосы приходится обкорнать. Коротко. Однако, как выясняется, стрижка под мальчика её вконец уродует. В итоге Дженни психует и, уже бритвой, лишает голову вообще всех волос. Даже так лучше, чем с короткими. Черты лица сразу кажутся немного другими. Глаза будто больше становятся, и, в целом, Дженни выглядит как-то по-детски. Чтобы это исправить, она откапывает среди старых вещей ошейник с маленькими шипами. Надевает чёрную майку и такие же джинсы. 

Она не стала совсем уж неузнаваемой, но если не предположить, то и сличать не станешь. Дженни и Джей – как две разные личности. К последней Дженни уже начинает выдумывать биографию. Фотографируется для аватарки и добавляет тёмных фильтров. Заполняет страницу. Родной город – не её, но пусть будет один из соседних и маленьких. Возраст – на год старше. Якобы совершеннолетняя. Жизненные интересы и тому подобное она пропускает. В статус отправляется строчка одной из песен. Банальная, но… 

«Мы дерёмся до конца». 

Дженни глотает первую из таблеток. Их нужно две в день. Утром и вечером, так что эта сойдёт за утреннюю. Они, или наркотики, или недосып – что-то её прикончит. Скорее рано, чем поздно. Но сейчас Джей отправляет сообщение Джиёну. Мол, она тоже не против коллаба. И заваливается спать.

Утро наступает в три часа дня. К тому времени на ноутбуке уже мигает новое сообщение. У Дженни сердце уходит в пятки, когда она видит, кто ей ответил. И что. 

Аудиозапись – это «демо, давно валяется, думаю, подойдёт». Часть Джей – где-то по тридцать секунд в начале и в конце. «Можешь пока подумать над текстом». А лучше – встретиться, «если ты сейчас в Сеуле».

Дженни едет в Сеул. О чём и сообщает. Сразу после прослушивания демо, которая, даже без слов и на забитую остатками алкоголя голову, нехило качает. 

Джиён предлагает встретиться в баре, который Джей, конечно же, якобы знает (на самом деле нет, но помогает гугл). Рэпер добавляет, что ему «не терпится увидеть столь необычную особу», а Дженни ликует. Чувствуя, что её запах уже стал приглушённей. К завтрашней встрече должен окончательно исчезнуть. Да Дженни обе пачки разом выпьет, если потребуется. Пока же – кладёт их на дно рюкзака. Сверху – футболки и кофта. Ноутбук запихнёт завтра. 

Она даже не надеялась, что всё окажется так просто.

Ну, вернее, не просто, но самому Квон Джиёну понадобилось меньше дня на то, чтобы решить, что он хочет с ней записаться. А ещё ему не терпится с ней познакомиться, а где Джиён – там и остальная верхушка андеграунда, и Дженни вот так, за пару дней, уже будет с ними. Просто потому, что других, ей подобных, нет. В конце концов, её могут, хотя бы на одну песню, и на сцену пригласить. Или даже дебютный концерт устроить. Интерес публики ведь точно есть.

Дженни затягивается сигаретой, размышляя о перспективах. Вырисовываются они как в самых смелых мечтах. И Дженни улыбается, выпуская из лёгких ядовитый воздух. Надеяться – это всегда ошибка. Однако прямо сейчас не ошибаться не получается.


	3. на сцене

«Голос маргиналов и их детей, гимн нежеланию жить и готовности умирать ради веселья», и так далее, Дженни по мере чтения то морщится, то кивает. Встретить рецензию на саму себя у серьёзного музыкального портала – мягко говоря, неожиданность. Хоть и не во всём приятная. Не такие уж они и маргиналы-мертвецы. По крайней мере, глаза у них бывают горящие. Они тоже иногда пытаются поднять голову и увидеть солнце. Просто вместо солнца обычно находят диск из ламп в операционной. Адреналин в сердце, не выдержавшее нагрузок. Или просто луна. Тусклая. Фрагментарная из-за закрывающих её крыш.

Дженни прикрывает глаза. Пытаясь выцепить из роя метафор в голове нечто, что можно будет использовать. Для темы, название которой уже выведено в тетради на коленях.

Прайс-лист. 

Название нового трека и идея, которую с полгода назад втолковывал какой-то пьяный парень. Мол, свод законов – это никакие не правила справедливости. Это прайс-лист. Хочешь кого-то убить – пожалуйста, но стоит это, положим, двадцать лет жизни. Изнасиловать – бога ради, если готов отдать десять. Избить или ограбить – ещё дешевле, плюс-минус отягчающие обстоятельства и умения адвокатов. Всё разрешено, просто за что-то вдобавок установлены цены. В виде лет лишения свободы. Если развить мысль, то годами жизни здесь платят за всё. И за преступления, и за наркотический кайф, и за привычки гулять в опасных компаниях. 

Прайс-лист.

Напротив пункта «признание и уважение» в случае с Дженни стоит лет пятьдесят. Или сколько бы она прожила, если бы не накачивала себя химией с четырнадцати. Но не будь алкоголя, приходов, вечеринок, сомнительных людей вокруг и не меньших сомнений в себе – не было бы впечатлений, которые она теперь выплёскивает в ноты. Эмоций, берущих за горло. 

Жизнь – это не компромисс. Это схватка. Всё во имя цели, всё во имя мечты, и что будет дальше – через полгода или год – не так важно. Всё оправданно. Дженни согласна платить. 

Она выписывает в столбик рифмы, приходящие на ум. 

Скоростной поезд до Сеула движется плавно, так что буквы выходят почти что ровные. Выходят медленно. Организм сейчас почти чист. А писать на трезвую голову всегда сложнее, чем на подогретую чем-нибудь ядрёным. Но на выпивку денег уже не осталось. Дженни надеется, что вечером её угостит Джиён. У него в карманах точно не бывает пусто. 

Время в пути проходит за считанием слогов и рифм. На выходе Дженни не теряется – она в Сеуле была, просто редко и давно. Обычно с какими-нибудь школьными экскурсиями. Только сейчас учительница не поведёт в затхлый музей, пересчитывая класс на каждом повороте. Сейчас Дженни направляется к ближайшей станции метро и, сверяясь с картой, строит маршрут до бара. Или, скорее, клуба. Дорогого. Дженни просит Джиёна встретить на входе. Без объяснения причин, но тот вроде догадывается, что денег на вход у неё не хватит. 

В категорию «омег до двадцати трёх», которым на входе положена скидка, Дженни больше не попадает. 

До одиннадцати вечера нужно где-то пробыть. В итоге она выбирает парк через пару улиц от клуба. Находит себе лавочку и снова берётся за тетрадь с ручкой. Надевает наушники. Прослушивает периодически полученное демо и подстраивает текст под ритм. За несколько часов Дженни сочиняет строки не только для себя, но и для Джиёна. Если он от них откажется то, наверное, стоит всю тему оставить для себя. Слишком она нравится. А коллаб устроить… не про банальное самовосхваление (на него Дженни не хочет тратится), но, может, на какое-нибудь оригинальное.

Чем ниже садится солнце, тем меньше становится вокруг матерей с детьми и прочих счастливых семей. Наступает время не менее счастливых парочек. Вместе с наплывом собачников. Дженни по-прежнему сидит и строчит в тетради, прерываясь только на проверку свежих мнений о себе. 

«Ты на месте?» - выскакивает уведомление.

«Подхожу».

Сам Квон Джиён спрашивает, на месте ли она. Нужно было всего-то записать альбом, выдать себя за альфу и разослать приятелям по паре сообщений о том, что её отослали подальше от дома. Конечно, обман не сможет работать долго. Но Дженни и не собирается столько жить.

У входа уже толпится очередь из раскрашенных людей. Дженни, прошедшись взглядом по омегам, окончательно перестаёт жалеть о сбритых волосах. Здесь никто такого не делает. Дженни потому выделяется. Уже ловит на себе удивлённые взгляды.

Джиён – точно он, зелёная причёска гарантирует – стоит у входа. Это странно. Видеть перед собой того, кто обычно только с монитора зачитывал хитовые треки. Но Дженни, наверное, стоит привыкать. Она подходит ближе. Взмахивает рукой. К счастью, жест привлекает внимание, и рэпер не стесняется присвистнусть на пол-улицы. 

\- Джей? – улыбается он в качестве приветствия.

\- Джиён? – в тон ему спрашивает омега. 

Она останавливается в шаге от мужчины. Он, естественно, стоит вне очереди. Дженни – с ним, так что уважительный кивок охранника и к ней относится. Похлопывание по плечу (не от охранника, от Джиёна) становится чуть большей неожиданностью. «Надеюсь, тебе у нас понравится» - тоже. Дженни с запозданием вспоминает, что клуб, кажется, принадлежит Джиёну и ещё одному альфе из его крю. Она улыбается широко. Смело. Окончательно вживаясь в роль равной. Джиёну, и тому рэперу, которому он машет рукой, и бармену, стоящему за стойкой. Танцпол – внизу. Они к нему не спускаются. Джиён вместо этого садится у бара и заводит речь о том, сколько шуму Джей наделала, сколько слухов про неё ходит, и что для раскрутки у неё сейчас самое горячее время. Говорит просто и по-дружески. В здешнем обществе, должно быть, так принято. Дженни – часть его, а не тёмного танцпола под лестницей. Из грязи – наверх. Пусть даже падать придётся на лезвия. 

От неё ждут рассказа о себе, ответа на слухи, шуток и, наверное, признания в уважении. Дженни говорит, что предложение Джиёна для неё – честь (в ответ получает в меру снисходительную усмешку), но с остальным сложнее. Пошутит как-то не так – и испортит впечатление. А говорить (по большей части, врать) о себе не очень хочется. 

Дженни улыбается нервно и вытаскивает тетрадь из рюкзака.

\- Я набросала текст… - начинает она, но Джиён морщится.

\- Давай оставим это для студии, - он кладёт руку на обложку тетради и закрывает её. – Ты же говорила, что не из Сеула. Разве не хочешь развлечься? Всё, что здесь, для тебя бесплатно. 

Развлечься – хотела бы. Однако таким образом испортить впечатление даже легче, чем неподходящим юмором. Для Дженни оказывается сюрпризом её нервозность. Тот факт, что сидит она как на ножах. От вечера очень многое зависит. Любой, кто слышал её тексты, решит, что их создательница развлекается от рассвета до заката. Притом самыми аморальными способами. Порой это реально так, но… альфы веселятся по-другому. Они не вешаются на других альф, когда напиваются, не рискуют рассказать какую-нибудь слезливую историю и, к тому же, обращают внимание на омег. Сложноватый комплекс для того, чтобы правдиво его сыграть. 

Дженни пробует по-другому.

Она же начинающая рэперка с листами текстов в руках, она приехала ради коллаба, и её поймут, если она все силы приложит к созданию музыки. Новички постоянно такие, разве нет?

\- В идеале, я хотела бы дать в этом клубе концерт, - хрипотца в голосе – намеренная. 

В смешке Джиёна – вряд ли.

\- Ладно. Едем в студию. Но, на будущее – не забывай отдыхать.

Дженни кивает, пихая тетрадь в рюкзак. 

Вряд ли Дженни кажется такой крутой, какой хотела показаться. Но она чувствует уважение. Признание. Ей даже почти не страшно садиться в очередную чужую машину. Её хозяин воспринимает Дженни не так, как прошлые. Здесь всё на другой тональности. Не отравленной желаниями и похотью. Спасибо запаху Чанёля, приставшему к коже. 

Дженни прячет неуверенность за усмешками и сарказмом. В ответ на дружески-издевательское:

\- Твои родители волноваться не будут?

Отвечает:

\- Моих родителей я в принципе не волную. 

Хотя, может, и не издевательское.

Джиён качает головой с тенью какого-то сожаления. Похоже, в реальности он не такой безбашенный, как в музыке. И ему жаль видеть совсем молодую девушку, которая читает про грязь и насилие, едет в чужой город, как только захочет, и гордится тем, как всем на неё плевать. Однако он не заводит нотаций. Ни намёка на них. В конце концов, наверняка он видел ситуации и похуже.

\- Так что ты набросала? – вместо неуместных жалений Джиён переходит к делу. – Ехать минут двадцать, так что вперёд.

Вперёд. Дженни глушит этим словом своё волнение. Боязнь не понравиться. Она в Сеуле не для того, чтобы нравиться, а для того, чтобы высказаться. Чем больше похуизма просочится в голос, тем сильнее прозвучат строки про убийства и катастрофы. Жалость испортила бы впечатление. Жалеют только тех, кто слабее. Дженни больше никогда не собирается быть в их числе.

Строки с листов она зачитывала только про себя либо шёпотом. Перед людьми она в принципе не выступала. Только перед зеркалом. А Джиён не очень похож на её отражение. Дженни опускает голову. Закрывает глаза. Но звук через согнутую шею ровно бы не прошёл.

Какого чёрта она ломается?

До такой степени, что Джиён говорит спокойное «не волнуйся»?

Голову – вверх. Плечи – назад. Интонацию громче, голос чётче, и чеканить ритм получается с первых строк. Руки сами собой начинают жестикулировать. Помогать в отсчёте. Связки натренированны достаточно, чтобы прозвучать низко и впечатляюще. 

Читка придаёт уверенности. Через куплет Дженни расходится неожиданно свободно. Словно она здесь одна. Ну, или это помогает взгляд на дорогу (а не на Джиёна). Но не захочет коллаба – пусть идёт нахуй, Дженни до известности доберётся сама. Из самой себя выгрызая ноты.

После конца тишина сжирает напряжённых секунд. Прежде чем Джиён опять присвистывает:

\- Далеко пойдёшь, - он тормозит у красного светофора. – Я так понимаю, ты решила не мелочиться и написать сразу всё?

Дженни кивает.

\- Я подправлю свои части, но, в целом... Это было сильно. Ты реально сама пишешь тексты?

\- Полностью реально.

Джиён выглядит впечатлённым. Рассказывает о том, как сам раньше строчил по две песни за ночь. 

Дженни вспоминает его последние релизы. Раз в полгода, если повезёт, и в основном – одиночные синглы. 

Все, рано или поздно, исписываются. Дженни не успеет, так что для неё главное – выпустить как можно больше. Всё, что хочется проорать.

«Прайс-лист» они записывают тут же. В небольшой студии с тесной каморкой, обитой изнутри чем-то мягким, собственным голосом из наушников в режиме реального времени (непривычно, но так реально проще контролировать интонацию) и рекомендациями Джиёна. Тот сидит у мониторов, заставляя Дженни раз за разом зачитывать строки. Для себя заключает, что пойдёт, уже после второго своего прогона. Обещает свести трек за день-два. Спрашивает, есть ли у Дженни, где остановиться. Та заминается – и этого хватает, чтобы ей разрешили переночевать прямо в студии. В соседней комнате есть диванчик. Пачка чипсов валяется на столике. 

Сочинять рифмы, посвящённые людской чёрствости, становится немного неловко. Хотя… Этот Джиён ведь не любой бездомной омеге (вернее, альфе) предложил бы свой диван. Просто с Дженни он сейчас работает вместе. Ради выгоды. Ничего необычного.

Когда утром он приезжает с другом (совладельцем клуба) и речь заходит о возможном концерте, выгода тоже просматривается напрямую. От продажи билетов на «монстра-новичка, как сказали бы айдолы», но Дженни тоже пойдёт свой процент. Немаленький в переводе на воны. Хотя факт общения с живой публикой дороже стократ. 

Мечта приобретает всё более реальные очертания.

Дженни пьёт по две таблетки в день. Через вечер – просто пьёт, уже с Джиёном, парой его друзей и намерением влиться в компанию. Отсутствие скользких взглядов, нормальные обращения, участие в по-настоящему важных разговорах (без всяких снисходительных «не грузи мозг, милая») – бесценно. Оказывается, жизнь без львиной доли травм всё это время была совсем рядом. Нужно было только не родиться омегой. 

Дженни навёрстывает. Убеждая всех (и себя в том числе), что такая жизнь – по-настоящему её. С грубыми шутками, с шотами соджу, с девушкой, извивающихся на своих коленях, и Дженни реально крепко пьяна. А одобрительный гул вокруг подсказывает, что всё правильно. Поцелуй с привкусом блеска для губ (клубничный, у Дженни был похожий). Тонкие руки на своих плечах и собственные – на чужой талии. Дженни не помнит ни имени, ни как они с девушкой оказались на одном диванчике. Не помнит, чтобы когда-то так хотела продолжения. 

\- Дальше по коридору есть комнаты, - ухмыляется Джиён, тронув за плечо.

Девушка тянет за ладонь. У неё тёмные волосы и тонкое платье. Бретельки сползли с худых плеч. Или это Дженни стянула? 

Она встаёт. Позволяет увести себя в указанном направлении. По коже бегает жар. Неподдельный.

Ей что, просто нужно было попробовать с девушкой? 

Идея кажется одной из самых удачных в жизни.

Только ещё через несколько поцелуев девушка глядит с вопросом, и в разуме возникает проблема.

Альфа-то здесь Дженни. 

Это она должна что-то с девушкой делать. 

По изношенным венам вместо крови течёт алкоголь. А в измученном разуме больше не находится удачных идей. Девушка ждёт. Дженни закусывает губу. К слову, парней из крю она уже убедила в своей альфачести. С омегой целовалась со всем желанием. Только сейчас не уверена, что дальше, и каждая секунда бездействия усиливает неловкость. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает девушка затормозившую Дженни. 

Выход находится сам собой. 

\- Не уверена… - она морщится, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу. – Чёрт, прости, я… Мне реально нехорошо.

На лице у омеги отражается разочарование. Она поджимает тонкие губы. Вскидывает брови:

\- Так ничего не будет?

\- Я слишком много выпила, - Дженни даже пошатывается, надеясь, что не переигрывает. 

Девушка вздыхает. Выходит за дверь. Дженни просто надеется, что её в той толпе не заметит никто важный. Пусть альфы думают, мол, Дженни тут развлекается. Совсем как они. А не пригибается к полу из-за того, как желудок – на самом деле – скручивает. Резко. Больно. 

Утром, уже в студии, Дженни наконец читает инструкцию к глушителям запаха. Строка про несовместимость с алкоголем там выделена жирным. 

Джиён за дверью зовёт послушать готовый трек.

Дженни комкает инструкцию. Хотя кулак какого-то чёрта дрожит. И намеренно не ищет в интернете ничего более подробного. Честно, она не хочет знать, как именно загнётся. Она хочет, чтобы «прайс-лист» возглавил чарты. С Джиёном в коллабе это, наверное, возможно. А затем – он обещал – они за пару недель организуют её дебютный концерт. Если всё пройдёт удачно, то подтянутся предложения от кучи разных людей.

Насчёт своей удачи Дженни не уверена, но вот работать она готова на износ.

\- Я вчера выложил наше с тобой селфи, - сообщает Джиён, хотя омега не помнит даже, чтобы с кем-то фотографировалась. – И подписал, что это я с Джей. Так что сегодня все уже ждут коллаба. Думаю выпустить дня через три, чтобы все успели пообсуждать, попредполагать и, в общем, разогреться. На следующую песню не помешает записать видео. Пока люди заинтригованы тем, кто ты и как выглядишь.

Ну да, одного селфи точно мало для удовлетворения любопытства.

Похоже, Джиён не против взяться за её продвижение. Дженни тоже не против, пока это её не стесняет. Рэпер получит свой процент дохода и свою порцию внимания от коллабов с «монстром-новичком». Дженни получит доступ к знакомствам и площадкам.

Внутри поднимает голову надежда на то, что это надолго. Её будущая жизнь. С выступлениями, поклонниками, коллабами и прочим, но надежду Дженни давит (тут помогает новый поход в клуб). У неё нет шансов долго прыгать по сценам. И не ради этого она начинала. 

Плюнуть в лицо обществу, получить за это аплодисменты и сдохнуть к двадцати. Так она запомнится. Пока не потеряла свой настрой, не поверила в лучшее и не спалилась на прошлом. 

В конце концов, эти рэперы ничем не лучше её прежних компаний. Просто у них достаточно известности и денег, чтобы омеги действительно были согласны, чтобы сорт алкоголя был выше, наркотики – чище, а место – дороже. И мозгов чуть больше. Заточенных на рифмы, баттлы и выступления. 

Среди них Дженни чувствует себя гостьей, но вот в районах победнее точно почувствовала бы родной. 

Она видит вокруг всё то, что по-прежнему ненавидит. За безысходность веселья, за тупиковость прожжённых ночей и слёзы в туалетах клубов. Просто теперь она на самом деле среди верхушки. Однако Дженни следит, чтобы это никак не повлияло на мироощущение. Не помешало сидеть и вырывать из себя строки. Дженни себе всё в груди рвёт, чтобы следующий альбом вышел не хуже старого. В принципе, вышел. Пока она чувствует себя нормально (хотя алкоголь иногда оборачивается резью по внутренним органам), но что будет дальше – вопрос.

Сейчас Джиён показывает ей обложку для сингла. Не особо оригинальную, просто прайс-лист с пунктами в стиле «убийство», «кража» или «причинение телесных повреждений», и – это интереснее – реакцию людей на выпуск обложки.

Люди ждут.

Люди не ошибаются в своих ожиданиях. В чартах песня не первая, конечно (с айдолами и их армиями стримеров спорить сложно), но везде позиция – среди первых пятидесяти. Обсуждения вокруг темы песни разворачиваются не менее жаркие, чем вокруг всего предыдущего альбома. О Джей узнаёт ещё больше людей. На сайт клуба вешают афиши будущего концерта, и билеты раскупают за четыре дня. Джиён переводит ей причитающиеся деньги, и у Дженни за всю жизнь не накопилось бы столько. Она реально не знает, куда их тратить. Косметика ей не особо нужна, одежды тоже хватает, за отдых платить не приходится. Разве что ноутбук купить поновее. И билет до родного города. Потому что запах на ней слабеет, несмотря на то, что спит она исключительно в пропахших потом футболках.

Чанёль вроде не особо интересовался андеграундом. Может, он даже не слышал ничего про Джей. И уж тем более не видел фотографий.

Дженни говорит Джиёну, что уезжает проведать родителей, а сама пишет новое сообщение с предложением «повторить». К счастью, Чанёль без лишних расшаркиваний зовёт к себе. Дженни по такому случаю покупает парик. Красится, как раньше (как кукла). Отсутствие запаха – проблема, но после ещё пары дней, хорошего душа и отсутствия таблеток что-то вроде пробивается. Чанёлю хватит. Однако самым ярким воспоминанием из города в итоге оказывается не он. А парень под его дверью. Дженни, замеревшей у подножия лестницы, реально неловко смотреть. Потому что парень плачет. Сжав губы, уперевшись кулаками в пол и явно не желая всхлипывать, но – столь же явно – не в силах прекратить. От парня пахнет омегой. А ещё – Чанёлем. 

«У твоей квартиры рыдает какой-то парень».

Проходить мимо него в квартиру – совсем уж бездушно. Проще подождать, пока его прогонят. Происходит это быстро. Чанёль – весь какой-то взъерошенный и доведённый – открывает дверь. Парень, лишённый опоры, чуть не проваливается за её порог. Однако Чанёль хватает его за ворот рубашки. Грубо. Дёргает вверх, пока парень пытается стереть с лица влагу, но его плач Дженни в любом случае уже сдала альфе. Который цедит что-то низкое и злое. Тихо. Видимо, чтобы уши на полэтажа ниже не услышали лишнего. 

\- А мне, по-твоему, нравится за тобой таскаться?! – кем бы ни был омега Чанёля, он о секретах не так сильно заботится. – Думаешь, ты весь из себя дохрена замечательный? 

\- Ну так катись отсюда! - Чанёль, вдобавок к словам, отталкивает физически. Парню едва удаётся не упасть. Он опирается о перила. Дженни отсюда видит, как трясутся руки. А дальше омега наконец замечает её. Переводит взгляд с Дженни на Чанёля. Обратно. Понимает ситуацию. Сплёвывает на пол и поворачивается к альфе спиной. 

Кажется, сегодня Дженни станет для него средством забыть этого омегу.

Дженни согласна. Только чувствует себя как-то очень по-сучьему, пока парень проходит мимо неё. Но все эти крики – точно не её дело. Она просто поднимается выше по ступням. Надеясь, что агрессию Чанёль на ней срывать не станет.

Он срывает, но не фатально. Хотя к ночи Дженни всё равно ощущает грязь. Жизнь словно ставит её на место. Напоминает, из каких трущоб она вылезла и куда вернётся подыхать. А ещё из тела уходит тяжесть. Дженни только сейчас осознаёт, что она была. Постоянный дискомфорт в мышцах. Болевые ощущения при резких движениях. Это точно от химии. Которую она начинает принимать заново.

К утру её запах глушится.

Вечером Джиён уже рассказывает о своих первых выступлениях и рекомендует немного выпить перед сценой. Расслабить нервы. 

Дженни уже понимает, что алкоголь и глушители реально нельзя мешать, однако вечером третьим компонентом добавляет порошок в слизистые носа. 

Джиён не врёт – такого кокса она и вправду ещё не пробовала. В мозг словно искрами пробивают. По телу пробегают волны. Все проблемы отходят на второй, третий и десятый план, а желание смеяться вдруг полностью овладевает связками. Дженни хорошо. Легко. Пока музыка вокруг давит мысли, а перед глазами мелькают десятки незнакомых лиц. 

\- Вон та девушка давно на тебя смотрит, - кивает Джиён куда-то вбок. 

Сфокусироваться чуть сложнее, чем обычно. И вообще Дженни поначалу кажется, что это та, прошлая девушка. Но нет. Разве что цвет волос похож. И макияж, и одежда, и даже то, как она ведёт плечом, замечая взгляд. Дженни улыбается. Ей улыбаются в ответ. 

\- Я вообще-то про танцовщицу говорил, - усмехается Джиён. Кладёт ладони на виски Дженни и поворачивает её голову в другую сторону. Там другая девушка изгибается за прутьями. Как только заканчивает волну телом – и вправду кидает на Дженни взгляд. Жгучий. Совсем как локоны рыжих волос. Тело, обтянутое блузой и мини-юбкой, гнётся ещё гибче. В такт музыке. Почти гипнотизируя. Воспалённой фантазии Дженни танцовщица кажется язычком пламени. На который очень хочется смотреть. Хочется – хоть и боязно – прикоснуться. Девушка хватается за прутья, а Дженни кажется, что она слышит звон браслетов на её руках. 

Дженни сидит на дорогущих диванчиках. Фактически, в вип-ложе. Она кучу раз видела, как люди с таких мест подзывают омег. И сама сейчас поднимает руку. Манит парой пальцев.

Девушка улыбается. Начинает подходить, а сердце тем временем почему-то подходит к горлу. Пульс обгоняет скорость битов. Джиён успевает тактично смыться к бару. А танцовщица опускается на подушки по соседству, и её огненная атмосфера вдруг резко спадает. Из-за улыбки. Смущённой, чёрт побери. Почти что детской. Или этот контраст сам по себе возникает у Дженни в голове?

Она не знает.

Она знает только, что очень хочет забраться к девушке на колени, прижаться всем телом и целовать, пока не потеряет сознание. Такого раньше не было. Хотя кокс уже был. Краски так же становятся ярче, чувства так же обостряются, мысли путаются, но вот девушка – не такая же, какие обычно. Она сидит, положив ладони себе на колени, и улыбается до ушей. Как школьница, получившая пятёрку, а не как омега, только что сводившая с ума половину клуба. А Дженни рядом с ней откровенно плавит. От близости. От запаха. Почти шоколадного. Не сладкого, как обычно, а горьковатого, и…

Девушка – альфа. 

Настоящая альфа. Не как Дженни. Которая сглатывает набежавшую в рот слюну. Понимает, что теряет контроль всё больше. Уже жалея о принятой дозе.

\- Вы же Джей, да? – восхищённое придыхание слышно даже сквозь музыку.

Дженни кивает. Волнение колет в самых кончиках пальцев.

Дженни не знает, чем бы всё закончилось, если бы за тело вдруг не взялась судорога. Она скручивает внутренности. Больнее, чем во все прежние разы. Реально скручивает, в клубок ёбаной боли чуть ниже желудка, и перед глазами темнеет на несколько тонов.

\- Вы в порядке? – чужие руки вдруг перехватывают за плечи. А Дженни чувствует, как по внутренней стороне бёдер течёт что-то горячее. Кровь. Которой быть не должно. Вместе с ней ещё и родной запах пробивается сквозь горечь. Немного, но у альфы рядом зрачки расширяются. 

\- Полном, - цедит Дженни, стараясь не заскулить от тянущего, режущего, лопающего нервы ощущения. – Катись отсюда.

\- Но…

\- Катись отсюда! – она почти рычит, а со стола смахивает рюмку. Попадает в чужое колено. Девушка вздрагивает. Горячие руки исчезают с плеч.

\- Вы увер…

\- Да отъебись уже! – кричит Дженни, словно не сама эту альфу подозвала. Судорога вроде отпускает. Дышать получается проще, чем пару секунд назад. Но состояние в целом способно довести до истерики. Кровь. Внутреннее кровотечение. Дженни переоценила свой организм. Глушители, спирт и наркотики вместе – это слишком. Она достаёт телефон трясущимися руками. Набирает (с ошибками, но думать о грамматике вконец сложно) сообщение о том, что уезжает. Джиёну. И вызовет себе такси. Альфа тем временем пятится обратно, в толпу, с таким извиняющимся лицом, словно сделала что-то не так. 

Дженни удаётся без чужой помощи встать и доковылять до выхода. Пробираясь между телами. Размышлять реально сложно, но сейчас она точно должна добраться до студии (где до сих пор ночует). Или нет. Лучше заехать за обезболивающим. Она так и говорит таксисту. Тот кивает, трогая машину с места. Пока Дженни давит спазмы в желудке. Ей бы очень не хотелось заблевать здесь всё, включая собственные коленки. 

\- Вы же знаете, что на обезболивающие нужен рецепт? – аккуратно спрашивает таксист. – И, если вы пьяны, то лучше…

Лучше не добавлять ещё химии. А то она совсем прикончит.

Новая судорога схватывает внизу живота. Дженни не кричит, но задыхается. Поэтому новый адрес выговаривает только спустя минуту. Расплачивается, не глядя на цифры. Шагает до двери на чистом упорстве. Затем – натыкается на все подряд углы, однако в итоге всё же валится на диван.

 

Утром она ещё жива. К некоторому своему удивлению. Потому что боль помнит. И запах шоколада в сочетании с чем-то рыжим. Постепенно, фрагмент за фрагментом, вспоминается девушка. С ней вышло не очень хорошо. Из-за этого даже жаль. Она зацепила. Маленьким крючком под сердцем. Несмотря на свой восхищённый взгляд и неловкую улыбку.

Сообщений на телефоне прибавилось. Хотя все они – вчерашние. Джиён сначала спрашивает, «неужели что-то пошло не так?», потом – сообщает, что видел эту танцовщицу уже третий вечер подряд, и «она точно привлекала твоё внимание», но в итоге, похоже, забивает и оставляет Дженни спать. 

Она пишет – шутливо – о том, что зарекается пить, пока не закончит целый концертный тур. На самом деле, впрочем, не шутит. Кровь больше не идёт, однако следы от неё пугают. Собственный запах смывается вместе с ней. И всё же. Первый концерт – через неделю. А умирать на сцене пока ещё рано.

Дженни уезжает к себе на следующие пять дней. Не пьёт, не принимает запрещённого и не глотает таблетки. В итоге в мозгу зудит уже на третьи сутки, на пятые руки дрожат совершенно бесконтрольно, а Дженни чувствует себя чёртовой зависимой. Как мать. И сидеть, уплетая третью пачку попкорна подряд, будучи не в состоянии сосредоточиться на сюжете сериала, совсем не нравится. С этим нужно что-то делать. То есть завязывать. Хотя бы временно, пока она не возьмёт от жизни всё, о чём мечталось, и не вернётся обратно к написанию альбома. Его закончить без веществ вряд ли получится. А закончить надо. 

Чанёль всё ещё согласен на встречи.

Дженни делает вид, что не замечает, как сильно его что-то (вероятно, кто-то) грузит. 

На шестой день, уже у Джиёна, она выкуривает косяк травки. Пытаясь соблюсти баланс между тем, чтобы не довести себя до кровотечений, и тем, чтобы не свихнуться без хоть какой-нибудь дозы. 

Следующим утром ей показывают сцену. Говорят, что будет происходить по плану выступлений. Дают освоиться с техникой – один микрофон в руку, другой на ухо. Наушник, по которому ей, если что, будут что-то говорить. Дженни даже зачитывает одну из песен. Джиён явно поработал над звуком – биты звучат чище и мощнее. Собственный голос немного пугает. Однако Дженни справляется. Перед пустым залом. Несмотря на то, как сердце робеет.

Если бы она не уехала, то репетиций было бы больше.

Так – уже вечером Дженни красится, понимает, что не взяла никакой особо красивой одежды, и… К чёрту, пусть будет концерт в майке и джинсах. 

Триста человек.

Кто-то выступает перед стадионами, и ничего, не сходит же с ума. 

Джиён поднимается на сцену спокойно. Даже вальяжно. Предупреждает, мол, сейчас здесь будет Джей, приготовьте свои моральные ценности к избиению, а та всё косится на рюмку. Джиён оставил её на полке. Предусмотрев, какой мандраж будет охватывать перед первым в жизни выступлением.

От нескольких глотков ничего не будет.

Ну правда же, ничего.

Дженни хватает рюмку и залпом пьёт, как выясняется, соджу. Обычный. Крепкий. Надеясь, что это реально поможет не впасть в ступор. 

Она пытается себя настроить.

Все те люди здесь – ради неё. Ждут её. Восхищаются ей. Хотя она читает о том, как сильно их ненавидит. Они… Они ниже неё. Точно ниже. И не пристало ей кого-то из них бояться. Она же Джей. Плевать, что сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее, страхом отдаёт до костей, а шум толпы в нескольких метрах от неё кажется угрожающим. Вызывает желание спрятаться. Забиться в угол. Как в детстве, подальше от пьяного отца с его ором и наказаниями.

Картинка, промелькнувшая в голове, вдруг заставляет выпрямить спину.

Дженни больше не прячется. Не боится. Не просит и не плачет. По крайней мере, она старается не позволять себе ничего из этого. И гордость – сотню раз избитая – ещё бьётся в груди. Без неё Дженни давно бы уже стала чьей-то половой тряпкой. Однако она здесь. Она добилась. Это её интро начинает играть переливами нот, и она поднимается по ступеням. К свету. К толпе. 

Джиён советовал не смотреть сразу. Лучше начать читать, глядя куда-нибудь в пол, и потом уже разойтись. Чем получить дрожащий голос с ватными коленками. Однако взгляд сам притягивается к темноте. К залу. В котором десятки телефонов подняты камерами вверх. Куча лиц глядят на Дженни. Замирающую у самого края кулис. Они чёрные. Как и матовая поверхность пола.

Лучше – пол.

Ещё несколько тактов – и нужно будет открыть рот. Зачитать, уверенно, как она сюда ворвалась, стала первой, заслужила и выгрызла. 

Дженни заставляет себя переставлять ноги. Ближе к центру сцены. Микрофон поднимает ко рту. Набирает побольше воздуха. Как кучу раз делала. Этот раз ничем, чёрт возьми, не отличается.

Дженни ненавидит их всех, и она об этом ещё не забыла. Ненависть разжигает в груди огонь. 

Дженни всё равно не помнит себя, когда начинает читать. На рефлексах. Без должных эмоций, просто лишь бы не забыть, лишь бы вытянуть, успеть там, пропеть здесь, все те слова, которые пропускала через сердце. Которые привели её сюда. 

Музыка постепенно спасает. Наполняет мозг не хуже кокаина. Гонка за ритмом выбивает из головы всё лишнее. А зал становится громче в десяток раз. Словно Дженни тут не кое-как справляется с куплетом, а берёт всякие невозможные ноты. Однако крики ободряют. Вливают уверенности в кровь. Да и соджу действует против нервозности. К концу припева голос становится твёрже. Огонь в груди горит опасней. Дженни поднимает голову. Глядит на зал ещё раз, пользуясь несколькими секундами паузы.

Десятки рук качаются под биты, которые она набирала на программе в своей обшарпанной квартире.

Они её слушают.

Следующий куплет начинается громко. Почти что криком, и это перебор, так что Дженни снижает уровень децибел. Добавляет ярости. Злости. Чувств. Направленных против этой толпы, которая, как стадо, движется в такт её словам. 

Они не знают, о чём именно слушают. Они не испытывали того же. Здесь каждый первый – богатенький ребёнок с нехваткой острых ощущений. Их они нашли у Дженни в музыке, а в кармане родителей нашли денег на живое прослушивание. 

Пожалуйста, чёрт возьми.

Дженни читает о том, как сильно их презирает.

Как только последняя нота затихает, её за это одобряют сотнями криков.

Сейчас Дженни может что-то сказать. Следующую песню включат только по её знаку. И зал ждёт её слов. Пока омега облизывает губы. Проводит ладонью по голове, забыв, что волос там уже нет, и поправлять нечего. Боится на миг, что сейчас толпа засмеётся, но… 

Они всё ещё кричат. 

Как одержимые.

Дженни сжимает микрофон крепче. 

\- Заткнитесь, - срывается с губ цепочкой тяжёлых слогов. 

Крики и правда стихают.

Тишина не давит. Тишина принадлежит Дженни. 

\- Вы хотели увидеть меня? – она не готовила речи, однако слова всё равно приходят на ум. Те, что подольют огонь в её образ. Поставят на место тех, кто, может, уже считает себя её фанатами. – Вы очень хотели, верно?

Крики поднимаются новой волной. Дженни поднимает руку. Останавливая. Одним чёртовым жестом реально останавливая весь зал. 

\- Вам кажется, что вы такие же, как я, - она точно права, она видела кучу своих цитат, прикреплённых к чьим-то фоткам, видела перепощенные тексты песен и прочую лабуду. – Вам кажется, что вы уникальные, что мои тексты – это ваши мысли, что вы дохуя одинокие среди грязи и тупости… 

Да, они думают так. Они глядят с согласием. Взгляд цепляется только за одно. Вернее, за один. Плакат. Буковка «J» и сердечко, намалёванное краской. В руках у рыжей девушки. Кажется, той самой, из клуба. Сердце вдруг пропускает удар. Однако на языке горчит разочарование. 

Фанатка. Глупая фанатка, решившая, что Джей нужны её признания в любви. 

\- Вы ошибаетесь, - хрипло заключает Дженни. – Когда я пишу свои тексты – я пишу не для вас. Я пишу про вас.

Следующая песня – как раз о том, как богатенькие детишки суются в притоны. Глупые оттуда бегут. Особо глупые – остаются. 

Дженни объявляет начало песни.

Музыка начинает качать толпу под её ногами. 

Дженни оскорбляет их в лицо, а они продолжают согласно кричать.

Выступать резко становится легче. Более того – приятно. Мощно. Эмоции словно перетекают от зала к Дженни, прессуются у неё в грудной клетке и сжигают кислород. Замещая его своей энергией. Сильной. Яркой. Она даёт читать, как сумасшедшей, вкладываться в тексты сильнее, чем когда-либо, и ничего лучше в жизни просто не было. Вряд ли будет. Дженни ловит секунды. Время сжирает их адски быстро. Она пытается запоминать моменты, однако они не очень хорошо задерживаются в памяти. Только рыжая девушка машет своим плакатом, раздражая взгляд. Пока Дженни читает, поёт, срывает голос и правит этой толпой.

\- Кажется, кто-то был рождён для сцены, - выходит Джиён закрывать выступление. Их совместной песней. Дженни усмехается, хотя тот в корне не прав. 

Дженни погибает для сцены. 

И она не представляла, насколько великолепно это окажется.

Когда последняя песня отыгрывает, ей нечего сказать. Всё уже сказано. Брошено в лица зрителей. Дженни просто уходит, пока Джиён за что-то там их благодарит. 

«Спасибо за вдохновение», сказала бы Дженни, но это было бы просто очередным оскорблением. Учитывая, что именно она пишет.

Она достаточно выговорилась.

После эмоций накатывает расслабление, и Дженни, впервые за долгое время, даже не хочется ничем закинуться. 

Джиён говорил выйти через отдельный вход, но Дженни шагает к главному. Если кто-то уже выходит из зала – то он будет там. И Дженни интересно посмотреть на этих людей. То есть… Она всё ещё им нравится? Они всё ещё восхищаются ей? После того, как она вылила на них всю ту грязь, что в альбоме на каждом треке?

Ответ – да.

Камеры телефонов тычут в лицо, а возле выхода за секунды образовывается давка. Дженни почти готова паниковать, однако охранники действуют быстрее. Окружают её, расталкивая толпу и позволяя выйти. Взгляд цепляется за такси, которое, наверное, кто-то заказал, но Дженни заплатит больше. Чтобы не дожидаться Джиёна, который потянет праздновать.

Боковое зрение улавливает рыжее пятно.

Дженни помнит, как её тянуло к этой альфе. Дело по-любому было в коксе, однако, во имя сохранности своих нервов, омега собирается держаться подальше. Направляется к машине быстрым шагом. Настолько, что успевает в неё сесть, и только после этого подбежавшая девушка стукается ладонями о стекло.

На милом (да что уж там, кукольном) лице отображается неподдельное отчаяние. Девушка что-то говорит. Вероятно, просить открыть окно. Водитель заводит машину, однако… Дженни любопытно. А в салоне автомобиля она чувствует себя безопаснее, чем в толпе.

Она опускает стекло.

\- Хочешь мне что-то сказать? – выгибает бровь омега. Растягивая слова. Уже показывая, как сильно ей наплевать на ответ. 

Просто интересно. 

И на девушку всё ещё хочется смотреть, но с этим Дженни как-нибудь без неё разберётся.

\- Я… - задыхается та, на глазах краснея. – У меня к тебе горит. 

Она пытается подкатить к Дженни с фразой из её же песни. 

Забавно.

Даже мило, на самом деле, однако омега заставляет себя усмехнуться:

\- Перегорит.

Лицо девушки вытягивается с самым настоящим неверием. Однако через секунду она берёт себя в руки. Продолжает заметно просевшим голосом:

\- В любом случае, я видела, как тебе было плохо, и я считаю, что тебе было бы лучше, если бы ты, пожалуйста, завязала с тем, что ты там принимала…

От такой наглости даже усмешка с лица стирается. Дженни поднимает стекло, бросая холодное:

\- Пересчитай.

Вот только между стеклом и бортиком влезает чужая рука. Мешает закрыть. Пока девушка просит:

\- Нет, подожди, пожалуйста!..

Дженни приказывает водителю езжать. Тот косится с сомнением, но слушается. Альфа, к счастью, не бросается под колёса. Она выдёргивает руку, позволяя наконец закрыть окно. Омега – на автомате – сообщает адрес студии. Столь же механически думает о том, что пора бы снять себе квартиру. Важнее сейчас возмущение, кипящее внутри. 

Какая-то альфа с взглядом школьницы-отличницы диктует ей, что принимать, а что нет. 

Джиён говорил, что фанаты бывают глупыми, но не настолько же.

Дженни встряхивает головой. Вдыхает глубоко. Стараясь выдавить из лёгких горько-сладкий запах. 

Девчонка, может, и привлекательная, однако по тупости превосходит весь зал, вместе взятый. 

Ей же будет лучше, если она перегорит и пересчитает. 

Дженни – из чувства протеста – хочется закинуться всем на свете. И настрочить материала на пару альбомов. Она так не сделает, она умная и с самоконтролем, однако желание раздражает. Какого чёрта её вообще цепляют чьи-то слова?

У Дженни есть цель. Музыка. Чтобы слушали. И рыжие альфы эту цель не затрагивают никак.


	4. фанмит

Лалиса. Не имя, а какое-то название для леденцов. Сладкое и кукольное. 

Дженни не искала специально – эта Лалиса сама ей написала. Как и ещё десятки каких-то людей. Просто рыжее пятно снова зацепило взгляд. Сообщения Дженни открывать не стала, она сразу перешла на пёстрый профиль. Листает его теперь, качая головой.

Первое: Лалиса действительно школьница, фотографируется вон в форме, и вытанцовывать в клубах ей точно ещё нельзя.

Второе: Лалиса всю страницу забила её песнями. 

Третье: Лалиса репостит себе всякие глупые шутки и радостные смайлики.

Однозначно: ей лучше держаться подальше. 

Глупая, маленькая, радостная девочка. 

Которая просит прощения, если подошла к ней слишком нагло, «я правда очень о тебе беспокоюсь» и просьба «пожалуйста-пожалуйста» встретиться. Мол, «мне кажется, ты не просто так мне нравишься». 

Да, Дженни всё-таки открыла сообщения. И это вовсе не обязывает её отвечать. Только внизу диалога вдруг высвечивается предупреждение о том, что собеседник печатает. А сразу затем – «привет». 

«Мне кажется, что я тебя люблю».

Дженни опускает голову к клавиатуре. Это же бред. Одна большая рыжая глупость. Тут и отвечать не надо, но омега всё же касается клавиш пальцами. Набирает короткое «сочувствую». И закрывает браузер.

Есть дела поважнее, чем альфы. 

Хотя эта, кажется, догадывается, что сама Дженни – никакая не альфа, однако она ничего никому не докажет. Вроде бы и не собирается. Беспокоиться не о чем. Плевать, что шоколадный запах по-прежнему витает в разуме. Он приятный, и тут нет ничего необычного. Это не симпатия, не любовь и не истинность. Банальное физическое притяжение. Которое Дженни переборет. 

Даже если запах не выветривается из мыслей до самого вечера. И утром всё ещё существует, застрявший в пазухах носа. Как приклеенный к ним.

Даже если истинность – она ничего не значит. Чанёль, а лучше – тот парень из-под его двери отлично сумел бы об этом рассказать. Истинность есть банальное физическое притяжение, помноженное на два. Про «люблю» Лалиса точно ошибается. Она могла прослушать все её песни, пролистать фотографии и побывать на концерте, но всё, что в Дженни можно полюбить, Лалиса сама себе придумала. Потому что в Дженни ничего такого нет. Её песни – это грязь, спресованная в ноты. Внешность – ёжик чёрных волос на голове, смуглая кожа и мешковатые футболки. Поведение – не очень хорошее, совсем не доброе и напрямую отталкивающе.

Лалиса вообразила себе какую-то другую Дженни.

Это ей она написывает с просьбами встретиться, извинениями и признаниями. 

Дженни пытается создавать музыку. На трезвую голову. Так что обычно простой процесс стопорится через каждые две минуты, биты кажутся банальными и скучными, и Джиён с его предложениями отдохнуть никак не помогает. Дженни нельзя пить или принимать. Ничего нельзя (и таблетки – тоже, но их омега пьёт всё равно). Однако организм, получивший передышку от всего остального, чувствует себя не так уж плохо. Кто знает, он мог и как-нибудь адаптироваться. И не случится с Дженни ничего страшного. У неё появляется расписание концертов (чуть ли не все подходящие клубы Сеула с перерывом в день-два), и вместе с ним появляется некоторый смысл жить. А судорог больше не случается. Дженни живёт с надеждой на лучшее почти неделю. Прежде чем посреди ночи её схватывает болью. Полосующей изнутри. Кровь стекает по ногам, пока сама омега скулит, сжав подушку зубами. 

Всё плохо.

Всё очень плохо, лучше не станет, проблемы накопятся и захлестнут однажды с головой, но пока что приступ кончается. Утром Дженни спрашивает у Джиёна, где можно достать обезболивающие. Ничего серьёзного, голова болит от недосыпа, а концерты начинаются уже через два дня. Таблетки нужны просто на всякий случай. И пакетик с ними кладут в ладонь уже вечером. 

Дженни не принимает, хотя боль – тупая, ноющая, грызущая низ живота – не отпускает ни на минуту. Пакетик в кармане ждёт концертов. По одной таблетке перед каждым из них. Запивать лучше водой, а не соджу. Пусть даже новый зал раза в три больше первого. Принципиальной разницы нет.

Чёрт, да даже Лалиса снова оказывается здесь, в первых рядах, с табличкой «я люблю тебя».

Дженни кажется, что она чует её запах среди сотен других. И делает вид, что этого нет. Хотя, в теории, можно было бы и ответить альфе. Встретиться. Переспать несколько раз (говорят, что с истинными круче всего), успокоиться и разбежаться, но от этой рыжей девочки романтизмом прёт даже сильнее, чем шоколадом. Она была бы за отношения. Нежные и светлые, с этими своими сердечками и улыбками. Была бы за заботу. Попыталась бы помешать Дженни проёбывать своё здоровье ради пары часов с микрофоном и толпой. К тому же тогда она точно узнала бы, что Дженни – омега. И могла бы этим знанием разрушить всю её новую жизнь. 

Дженни, получив свой заряд энергетики, уходит через чёрную дверь. Чтобы точно не встретиться.

После выступлений на какое-то время даже мозги прочищаются. Остальное время у Дженни дрожат руки, аппетит не унимается, сколько бы она ни ела, концентрация ни к чёрту и взгляд бегает от ноутбука к потолку, от потолка к окну, от окна опять к экрану. 

Дженни, похоже, уже наркоманка. Но пока ещё держит себя в руках. 

Лалиса упрямо ходит на каждый её концерт. Притом после следующего – ждёт у чёрного выхода. Ждёт почти три часа, так как их Дженни проводит в клубе. Не пьёт, нет. Просто валяется на диване, слушает поздравления и пытается не сойти с ума от гула в голове.

На следующем выступлении обезболивающее не помогает. Подводит уже на третьей песне. Прямо посреди куплета, и голос повышается не от чувств, а от треклятой боли. Она царапается особенно сильно. Пока Дженни продолжает надрываться в микрофон. С такой отдачей, какой никогда раньше не было. Потому что если она не прокричится через слова, то просто-напросто заскулит. Паникуя всё сильнее. Так как кровь пропитывает бельё и брюки. Они чёрные. Взгляда, брошенного вниз, хватает, чтобы успокоиться: крови не заметно. Только двигаться больно. Дышать. В лёгкие как иголок напихали. Они не работают. Дженни – прямо на сцене, чёрт возьми – не хватает воздуха. Строчка обрывается, а вместо следующей выходит только сдавленный выдох. 

Связь с залом ощутимо натягивается. 

Ещё немного – и, если Дженни не возьмёт себя в руки, случится её провал. А продолжить песню не получается. Боль скручивает нервы. Вспарывает их.

Пара секунд – и должен начаться припев.

Дженни поворачивает микрофон к залу. Вытягивает руку. Толпа оказывается рада подхватить строки. 

Они знают их наизусть.

Несколько сотен человек в унисон кричат её, Дженни, мысли, однако чувство гордости (почти что единения) отравляет боль. Новая порция горячего вниз, к коленям. Дженни держится. Считает вдохи и выдохи. Более того, она берётся продолжать, и голос – немного севший – не подводит. Она вытягивает следующий куплет. Однако тело не перестаёт барахлить. Ломаться. По ощущениям – разваливаться.

Дженни чеканит строки. Сжимая челюсти в свободные от слов моменты. Сдерживаясь, чтобы не согнуться пополам и не свернуться в калачик прямо на гладкой поверхности сцены. В те моменты, когда боль пережимает горло, поёт толпа. Дженни даёт ей эту возможность. Хотя единения больше не наступает. Наоборот. Она же здесь, перед всеми этими людьми, может сдохнуть через полчаса. Ради своих текстов Дженни мучилась не меньше. А публика так легко подхватывает их. Присваивает себе. 

Только Лалиса почему-то не качается в унисон с остальными.

Дженни жалеет о брошенном на неё взгляде, потому что картинка стоит перед глазами всю следующую песню. Отвлекает. То, как альфа прижимает плакат к своей груди, глядит с откровенным страхом и явно понимает, что с Дженни что-то случилось. Продолжает случаться. В режиме реального времени, под десятками камер, с микрофоном, сжатым до побелевших костяшек.

Дженни не прерывается на болтовню и прочий интерактив. Она расправляется с песнями, каждую минуту молясь, чтобы новый приступ не был хуже предыдущего. Сколько их происходит, она не знает. Держится скорее на упрямстве, чем на кислороде. Стержень внутри не позволяет сдаться. 

Конец наступает, как только Дженни уходит со сцены. По крайней мере, кажется это концом. Хриплый вскрик. Хватание за стены. Проходит несколько секунд – и омега уже не представляет, каким образом только что вытерпела почти час. Адреналин остывает быстро. Джиёна здесь нет, а девушке из стаффа Дженни не позволяет приблизиться. Кидается в неё микрофоном. Перед глазами от резкого движения темнеет. 

Сейчас она потеряет сознание.

Потеряет, и тогда кто-нибудь запаникует, вызовет скорую, а новость о том, что случилось с Джей, разлетится по соцсетям к утру. 

Однажды Дженни проснулась знаменитой.

После того, как она поддастся слабости и сползёт к полу, она очнётся опозоренной. Её обман раскроют. Её обсмеют – совсем как с первыми песнями – и всё окажется впустую. Если Дженни позволит себе сломаться, то будет уже неважно, какой сильной она была до этого. Когда огонь тушат, всем уже плевать, как высоко он взметался секунду назад. Остаётся один пепел. 

Дженни переставляет ноги почти вслепую. 

Дженни очень хочет вдохнуть воздух, однако грудь как в тиски зажали.

Она не сдаётся. Хотя всё в животе обрывается, и это ещё больнее. До слёз по щекам. Шум, раздающийся за спиной – должно быть, из-за неё. К ней вот-вот подбегут. Чтобы помочь, но это всё погубит. Дженни чует свой запах, смешанный с металлическим. С кровью. Чувствует, что кто-то вцепляется в плечи. Неожиданно знакомо. За секунду до того, как ноги подломились бы окончательно.

\- Скажи охранникам, что я с тобой! – вдруг оглушает шёпот на ухо. Напуганный. Тоже знакомый. Из голосовых сообщений, которые умоляли о встрече.

Лалиса. Она что… взобралась на сцену? Мимо охранников? Пробежала за кулисы, и теперь секьюрити, по логике вещей, должны стоять где-нибудь в метре. Ждать, что прикажет звезда вечера. 

Чужие руки скользят к талии. Перехватывают за неё. Крепко.

\- Можешь опереться на меня, - предлагает всё тот же шёпот. – Не бойся. Я никому не скажу.

На секунду в груди вспыхивает раздражение. Из-за этого… почти одолжения, «никому не скажу», словно Дженни тут паникует и готова альфе в ноги бросится, лишь бы та не раскрыла тайну. 

Дженни должна справиться сама.

Вот только точки перед глазами мельтешат, как рой огромных мух, а в чужих руках оказывается на удивление надёжно.

Глупая школьница с надуманной влюблённостью.

Не та, кто представляет опасность.

\- Она со мной, - выдавливает из себя Дженни. Слышит, как тяжёлые шаги отдаляются. 

Ухо обжигает тихим «спасибо». Как будто это Дженни тут держит девушку, теряющую сознание, и спрашивает, куда её отвезти. Омега уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но в мышцы впивается новая судорога. И из горла выходит лишь жалобно-тонкий всхлип.

\- Ладно. Дыши, слышишь? - Лалиса, похоже, пытается её успокоить. Однако волнение в голосе альфы серьёзно смахивает на страх. – Идём со мной.

Теперь руки перемещаются под локти. Дженни ведут, как инвалидку, но это лучше, чем оставаться здесь. Она шаркает ногами. Зажмурившись и сжав губы, чтобы из-под них не вырывался плач. Омега чувствует себя отвратительно слабой, а запах шоколада окружает горьковатой волной. Мягкой. В неё затягивает. Топит. Отвлекает от боли. 

\- Я отвезу тебя к себе, хорошо? – тон голоса кажется едва ли не бархатным. 

Дженни помнит, как её начинало плющить уже при встрече в клубе.

Сейчас она чиста, ни выпивки, ни кокса, но мозги развозит ещё безнадёжней.

К концу коридора она опирается на альфу больше, чем на собственные ступни. Лалиса всё-таки не фатально глупая. Ведёт не к главному выходу, а к чёрному. Пока там ещё не успел никто столпиться. Ночной воздух бьёт в лицо влажной волной, и Дженни поворачивает лицо. Туда, где чужая шея. И горько-сладкий запах кожи. В неё омега утыкается носом. Пьяная без единого глотка. 

\- Всё будет в порядке, - чужие пальцы гладят кожу рук, - хорошая моя.

Обращение вылетает из-под пухлых губ просто и естественно. Воспринималось бы так же, если бы под запахом и болью не продолжал бы функционировать разум. Который словно ударяют. Осознанием того, что она, Ким Дженни (а лучше – Джей) стоит в объятиях малолетней альфы и слушает, какая она, Дженни, хорошая. Омега заставляет себя вдохнуть воздуха в одурманенные лёгкие. Просипеть:

\- Назовёшь меня так ещё раз – толкну под машину.

Их тут много ездит. Фары бьют в глаза.

\- А как лучше? – без тени обиды спрашивает Лалиса.

\- Вызвать такси.

Гордость подкашивает новой судорогой. Из-за которой Дженни тянет к асфальту. Она сгибается пополам. Только руки альфы не дают упасть. Однако лучше не становится, гравитация гнёт вниз, и в итоге они обе оседают. Дженни – на колени Лалисы. Которая ради того, чтобы омеге было мягче, устраивается прямо на асфальте. Мокром от дождя. Вроде бы мелочь, подумаешь, испачкает джинсы, однако для Дженни даже на такие мелочи никогда не шли.

Дженни правда плохо. Больно, обидно, холодно от воздуха и тепло от тела рядом. И она бы вынесла ещё десяток судорог, но не проявление заботы. Настолько простое и честное. Лалиса достаёт телефон. Набирает номер, не выпуская омегу из объятий, а та наконец плачет. Из-за всего сразу. Некрасиво. Дженни закусывает свою ладонь, чтобы не завыть, но чужие губы касаются щеки. Они сухие и горячие. Говорят затем в трубку, чтобы забрали от клуба и довезли до какой-то там улицы. 

Дженни знает, что, как только ей станет лучше, ей станет ещё и до смерти стыдно. Просто сейчас ощущение такое, словно все опоры внутри подломили. Парой рук, «хорошей моей» и поцелуем в щёку. Лалиса вообще никакого права не имеет целовать. Но, когда она притягивает вплотную к себе и утыкается носом в шею, её совсем не хочется отталкивать.

Без её помощи Дженни даже в машину бы не забралась.

Да что уж там, и встать с асфальта получается только с вскриком (разогнуть тело значит сломать ещё что-то в животе). 

В такси тепло и сухо. Дженни сидит, опрокинувшись на сиденья. Закрыв глаза. Чужая ладонь теперь сжимает ладонь омеги. 

Когда Лалиса держит за руки, у Дженни почти ничего не болит. Поездка проходит как в тумане. Потом омегу ведут к многоэтажке. Если конкретнее – то к подъезду, чистому, с красивыми стеклянными дверьми. На них цветы нарисованы. А в самом подъезде – узоры прямо на стенах. Лифт такой чистый, какими, Дженни думала, они не бывают. Следующая дверь – металлическая. Альфа продолжает держать. Звенит ключами. Омегу ведут по коридору, не включая свет, открывают ещё двери, и, краем сознания, Дженни отмечает величину квартиры. В однозначно дорогом районе. Однако затем Дженни отпускают на кровать. Дженни хорошо. Простыни тоже пахнут шоколадом. Их мягкости хватает, чтобы заснуть.

 

Утром – или, скорее, днём – голова как свинцовая. Хотя первым Дженни замечает не это. А ебучие розовые обои. И свои фотографии поверх ебучих розовых обоев. Распечатанные большим форматом. Как плакаты. Вот Дженни на сцене, вот орёт в микрофон, вот…

Вот она со светлыми волосами, в руке – коктейль, за спиной – вывеска караоке-бара. Старого. Из родного города.

Только пропялившись на эту фотографию секунд пятнадцать, Дженни пытается сесть. В висках что-то будто взрывается. Отдаёт болью в затылок, и приходится лечь обратно. Проведя языком по ссохшимся губам. 

Лалиса откопала её настоящую страницу. А ещё она привезла Дженни к себе домой. Если бы не альфа, ночь закончилась бы фатально. Так – Дженни проверяет, вытащив из кармана телефон – всё в порядке. В паре фан-групп только отчёты со вчерашнего концерта. Фотографии. Дженни там бледная, на некоторых кадрах и гримасы боли видны, но в комментариях нет опасных предположений. Только что, может, Дженни что-то приняла перед выступлением. 

Эти фото Лалиса тоже распечатает?

Дженни, опираясь о покрывало, всё-таки садится. Свешивает ноги с кровати. У неё уже стоят тапочки. Большие и пушистые, в виде зайчиков. А на тумбочке лежит сложенный вдвое лист бумаги. На него налеплена страза-сердечко. И подписано. «Моей нехорошей». 

Что ж, альфа хотя бы пытается учитывать ошибки. 

Дженни берёт лист. Разворачивает и бежит взглядом по ровным строкам. Их всего несколько. «Я в школе, вернусь к трём, чувствуй себя как дома». Внизу страницы – ещё стразы. Окружают старательно выведенное «я очень тебя люблю». 

Это всё крайне неловко. На грани тупости. Хотя Дженни, конечно, благодарна. Она даже пишет «спасибо» ручкой, найденной в той же самой тумбочке. Между пеналом с пикачу и альбомом для рисования. Затем омега кладёт записку обратно, суёт ноги в тапочки и отправляется на поиски собственной обуви. Параллельно разглядывая квартиру. С однозначно дорогим дизайном. Натяжные потолки, жалюзи на окнах, картины на стенах. В коридоре стоит целых два шкафа с чьими-то куртками, пальто, сапогами, и свои кеды Дженни находит только через несколько минут. Хлопает ладонями по карманам. Там ещё должен быть блистер с таблетками. Которого нет. Точно нет. Скорее всего, выпал вчера. Не суть важно. Дженни толкает дверь квартиры, и только в этот момент понимает всё коварство чужого замысла.

Дверь не толкается. Лалиса Дженни заперла. Одну в её квартире. Ключи по-любому можно даже не искать. 

Дженни вздыхает, закатив глаза к потолку. 

Ситуация тупая на грани преступления. Ну, это ведь удержание человека против воли. Почти что похищение, на самом деле. Использование уязвимого состояния. Что-нибудь такое в законах наверняка есть.

Дженни могла бы написать Лалисе с парой угроз, однако та всё равно не выпустит её. Как минимум – не раньше трёх. Хорошие девочки не пропускают школу. Хотя они же не ходят на концерты Джей, не преследуют никого и не запирают за стальными дверьми. 

Кстати.

Дженни пролистывает одну из групп дальше своих фотографий. И да, находит. Снятое кем-то видео, на котором Дженни – заметно хромающая – уходит со сцены. А рыжая девушка из первого ряда тут же забирается на неё. Уворачивается от охранников, которые пытаются её схватить, и бросается вслед. Предположения под постом довольно забавные. Мол, «наверное, с ней Джей перед выступлением и закинулась». Но важно не это. А то, что Лалиса и вправду не совсем адекватна. 

Так или иначе – у Дженни ещё четыре свободных часа.

Она начинает с ванной. Большой. Очень. Тут стоит какое-то подобие джакузи. И на месте состоятельных родителей альфы Дженни бы лучше следила за тем, кого их дочь клеит себе на стены (и пытается склеить в клубах). Впрочем, ей это в итоге на руку. Она присаживается на эмалированный бортик. Аккуратно стягивает с себя штаны. Они из-за крови присохли к коже. И красных разводов реально много. Сейчас Дженни, в общем и целом, в порядке, но вот её внутренние органы – точно нет. И это пугает. Однако омега, стиснув зубы, отлепляет от себя трусы. Которые присохли совсем уж плохо. Затем снимает футболку. Встаёт под душ. Там же вымывает из одежды кровь. После чего, капая на паркет водой, идёт искать кухню. 

Чувствовать себя как дома она умеет. У кого только ни просыпалась. Так что сэндвичи себе делает из всего подходящего, что только находит в холодильнике. Помидоры, соус, кусочки вяленого мяса. После достаёт мороженое. И шоколадку. 

Лалиса точно не была бы против.

Дженни возвращается в её комнату. Запах альфы по-прежнему тревожит рецепторы. Западает в разум и куда-то ещё глубже. Дженни сказала бы, что в душу, если бы была достаточно романтичной. Но она… Она недостаточна. Для всего, что Лалиса могла себе навоображать. А ещё запах альфы срочно нужно обновить. Дженни пишет Чанёлю. И она совсем не ожидает получить «нет». После чего – словно извиняющееся: «тот парень теперь плачет на моей кухне». 

У них там всё сложно, тяжело и не касается Дженни. Хотя парня было жалко. И нужно показать, что она от Чанёля не особо зависима. А то ещё один альфа надумает лишнего. 

Дженни печатает вполне искреннее «значит, завари ему чай». Закусывает губу. Кто-нибудь ей нужен. Желательно, с запахом, похожим на Чанёля. 

Был один подходящий знакомый. Дженни, вздохнув, начинает искать его среди сообщений . Со старой страницы. Однако фотография оттуда же, только висящая на стене, действует на нервы. В итоге Дженни пишет Лалисе. Спрашивает, откуда та знает настоящее её имя. Ответ заставляет покачать головой. Потому что предположить, что Джей – это сокращение настоящего имени, ещё нормально. Ненормально – это пролистывать страницы всех корянок, живущих не в Сеуле, чьё имя начинается на «дж». О том, что поиски увенчались успехом, Лалиса пишет с явной гордостью. И просит звать её просто Лисой. 

Лиса так Лиса.

Дженни заваливается на подушки, придумывая, как лучше её отшить. Любой другой вариант – просто нереален. Чтобы Дженни давала концерты, отдыхала в клубах, а потом приходила в комнату с розовыми стенами и лежала тут в тапочках-зайчиках?

Как минимум, Лиса не будет спокойно смотреть на то, как Дженни травит себя таблетками. И жизнь Дженни – не дело этой рыжей.

 

Рыжая возвращается в три двадцать. Дженни сквозь музыку в наушниках слышит оглушительно-радостное «привет». Открывает глаза. Убирает наушники обратно в карман.

\- Надеюсь, тебе уже лучше? – альфа вскидывает брови, закрывая дверь. – Мама сказала, что твои таблетки не должны быть опасны, но ты точно не была в порядке, и…

\- Так это ты забрала таблетки? – перебивает её Дженни.

\- Да, - Лиса тут же снимает с себя рюкзак, открывает и начинает торопливо что-то искать. Видимо, глушители. И предельно осторожно касается опасной темы: - Ты ведь не альфа, Дженни. Зачем ты притворяешься…

\- Иначе меня бы ни принимали всерьёз, - отрезает омега. – Давай сюда.

Прежде чем отдать блистер, Лиса садится на кровать по соседству с Дженни. Касается её рук куда дольше необходимого. А Дженни становится немного сложнее думать. Альфа близко. Альфа красивая. С тёмно-красными губами, рыжими волосами по плечам и круглыми глазами. Грустными.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

Лиса уже знает главный её секрет. Всё остальное скрывать нет смысла.

\- Потому что омег никогда не воспринимают всерьёз, - в голос пробивается горечь. – По крайней мере, я с таким не сталкивалась. И я выпускала пару песен ещё до того, как сочинила свой последний альбом. Согласна, те треки были не очень, но… Так сильно над ними ржать было незачем. И это всё было не особо приятно. 

Лиса кладёт свою руку поверх сжатых ладоней омеги. Надеется поддержать, но Дженни отдёргивается. Касания альфы жаром отдаются в груди. Это пугает. Вызывает желание продолжить, прильнуть, сгореть, но такого допускать нельзя. Нужно всё сразу расставить по местам. Отдельным друг от друга. 

\- Но ведь теперь тебя уже признали, - рассуждает Лиса. – Если ты скажешь, что обманула всех, то это не так много изменит. Тебя полюбили за музыку. Она останется той же, и ты тоже, просто… Ты не будешь больше терять сознание, пока я тащу тебя до машины. Разве так не будет лучше?

В её словах есть нечто рациональное. Однако не факт, что они сработают.

\- Я не собираюсь так рисковать.

Глаза альфы расширяются, становясь ещё больше. Она вся как нарисованная. Не из этого мира.

\- Но ты ведь сейчас собой рискуешь!

\- Музыка мне важнее.

\- Чем ты сама? – грусть обращается едва ли не отчаянием. – Но…

Какого-то чёрта реакция Лисы кажется важной. Трогает сердце. Эту девочку не хочется расстраивать. А ещё к ней хочется прижаться. Как вчера. Дать рукам устроиться на талии, дышать запахом её кожи, залезть на коленки, так что омеге лучше убраться отсюда подальше.

\- Никаких «но», - прерывает она, поднимаясь с кровати. – Спасибо, что помогла вчера. Советую перестать тратить деньги на мои концерты. А теперь открой мне дверь и выпусти отсюда.

Лиса сжимает пухлые губы. Ломается пару секунд, но в итоге тоже встаёт на ноги. И она на полголовы выше Дженни. Хоть и выглядит упрямящимся ребёнком, отвечая:

\- Нет. Я не позволю тебе так с собой обращаться.

Умилительно, честное слово.

\- Не тебе решать, как именно я с собой покончу. 

Взгляд задерживается на губах. В рот набегает слюна. Лиса близко, Лиса пахнет, как самая влажная фантазия, и от неё Дженни шагает подальше. К двери. Однако альфа в два шага её обгоняет. Закрывает выход собой и скрещивает руки.

\- Пожалуйста. Послушай меня, - в её тоне пробиваются незнакомые нотки. Не приказывающие, но настаивающие. Довольно твёрдо. – Я как только тебя увидела, поняла, что ты моя. По-настоящему. И что тебе нужно помочь, потому что… Правда, я не знаю, что с тобой было раньше, и почему ты пишешь такие тексты, но я тебе помогу. Честное слово. Тебе необязательно притворяться кем-то другим, ты… Ты замечательная. Какая есть. И волосы тебе шли очень. Дженни, ты достойна намного лучшего, чем те клубы, и давай мы вместе дойдём до этого лучшего, я клянусь, я позабочусь о тебе, и о твоём таланте тоже, и… Не подумай, мне очень нравятся твои песни, но мир же не настолько плохой. Я тебе покажу. Докажу, если надо. 

Лиса запинается. Она хочет сказать очень многое, видно по взгляду, но вряд ли знает, какие слова подобрать. Не так уж и важно. Она уже неправа.

\- Мир именно такой, Лиса, - наклоняет голову омега. – Пока мы с тобой разговариваем, кого-то убивают. Прямо сейчас, понимаешь? И избивают, и насилуют, а ты просто не видишь этого за своими розовыми стенами. Я не твоя. Я не замечательная. Выпусти меня, и я, если хочешь, автограф тебе пришлю. Но не делай глупостей, хорошо? Моя жизнь – не твоя жизнь. Не нарушай границ.

Дженни не помнит, когда в последний раз пыталась объяснять что-то настолько мягко. Однако Лиса не ценит. Она мотает головой:

\- Ты же там умрёшь, - роняет альфа растерянно. – Как я могу тебя выпустить?

Дженни прикрывает глаза. Думает пару секунд. Взвешивает варианты. Душит сердце, выделывающее в груди кульбиты. Когда-то омега мечтала именно о подобном. Забота, влюблённость, глаза-сердечки. Возможно даже, Лиса – именно та, кто ей нужна. Просто время уже не то. Как и сама Дженни.

Не получилось по-хорошему – получится по-плохому.

Дженни шипит:

\- Очнись. Я за последние три года максимум месяц была трезвой, я трахаюсь с альфами ради их запаха, я готова подохнуть ради песен, и ты ничем мне не поможешь. Уйди с дороги.

\- Нет, ты…

Дженни заносит руку и влепляет Лисе пощёчину. Звонкую. Альфа позволяет. Опускает затем лицо с покрасневшей щекой. И глаза у неё тоже краснеют. Дженни даже совестно, но главное – выйти из этой квартиры. Никогда потом не вернутся. Дать и себе, и альфе жить их чертовски разными жизнями.

\- Можешь ударить меня ещё раз, но я не поверю, что ты плохая.

\- Господи, да почему?

Лиса пожимает плечами:

\- Ты… Ты слишком больно обо всём поёшь, понимаешь? Плохим людям не бывает так больно. 

Глупая, наивная, ни черта о людях не знающая. Дженни влепляет вторую пощёчину. Та не помогает, так что она замахивается для третьей, однако Лиса перехватывает запястье. Сжимает, и от её пальцев огненные змейки бегут по коже. У омеги дыхание сбивается на такт. Она смотрит в глаза альфы. Там горечь, там грусть, но ещё там злость – неожиданная для этого кукольного лица – и внутри что-то обрывается. Оборачивает сердце горячей фольгой. Она сминается, как только Лиса подходит на шаг ближе, и сердце сминает тоже. В какое-то совершенно аморфное образование. Бьющееся на пределе возможностей, но всё равно не разгоняющее погустевшую кровь. 

Между их лицами – пара сантиметров. Лиса глядит прямо в глаза. Всё ещё сжимает руку. Закусывает нижнюю губу, и у Дженни внизу живота тянет. Сладко. Настолько по-омежьи, что стыдно становится, однако сил отвести взгляд нет. Или это воли не хватает. Просто контакта очень хочется. Тактильного. До зуда по губам. Альфе тоже, Дженни видит. Дженни боится, потому что вдруг девочка осмелится, а у неё самой не хватит решимости остановиться. Хотя нужно. Там, за дверью – музыка, залы, остаток её сгорающей жизни. 

\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет Лиса вместо поцелуя. – Дай мне тебе помочь. 

В груди разливается разочарование. Едкое. 

Девочка не решится, а Дженни уйдёт. Потому что Лиса – из правильных и хороших. Она не сделает ничего, пока не спросит разрешения. Которое правильные и хорошие на второй день знакомства не спрашивают. Вернее, не второй, но переглядки на концертах и неотвеченный фэйсбук не в счёт. 

\- Если ты меня не выпустишь, я вызову полицию. Или, лучше, Джиёна с какой-нибудь бандой.

Это бред, тот из преступников только с дилерами общается, но Лиса не знает. 

Она выпускает руку.

Выглядит потерянной.

\- Тебя никак не касается моя жизнь, - напоминает Дженни. Огибая альфу по широкой траектории и останавливаясь у двери. – Квартира заперта?

Лиса не оборачивается. У неё даже в коротком «нет» пробиваются слёзы. Они, в свою очередь, не касаются Дженни. Двое независимых личностей. С тягой, из-за которой Дженни пару раз уже была готова потерять голову, но в отрыве от Лисы такого не повторится. А сейчас омега отходит дальше. По коридору. За дверь и к кабине лифта.

Лиса не мешает. То ли поняла, то ли отчаялась. Она потом наверняка ещё попытается написать, но Дженни просто кинет в чёрный список. Чтобы дожить остаток жизни так, как давно хотела. А не в сказке из любви и нежности.

 

К вечеру находится альфа, согласный на встречу. Дженни при воспоминаниях об этом двухметровом китайце старательно не думает о том, как приятно было рядом с Лисой. Больше не будет. Хватит куколок и розовых обоев. Дженни прилаживает парик на голову. Ведёт по губам тёмной помадой. Но телефон вдруг выстреливает трелью звонка, рука вздрагивает, а красный след остаётся по всему подбородку. Омега матерится, проводя по экрану пальцем.

\- Джиён? – она не скрывает раздражения в голосе. – Мы же завтра договорились встретиться?

\- Я не по этому поводу, - осаждает он. Выдерживает паузу. Спрашивает голосом, который сложно как-то трактовать: - Это правда? Тот пост из интернета?

В груди уже скоро ничего, что может обрываться, не останется.

Дженни жмёт на красную кнопку. Лезет в сеть, не вытерев помаду. Лиса не посмела бы. Она даже поцеловать не смогла. Однако в фан-группе вывешен репост с её страницы. С прикреплённой картинкой. Фото. Дженни лежит на кровати, а рука Лисы держит блистер с отпечатанным названием таблеток. Фото было сделано ночью.

Она подготовилась.

Она пыталась уговорить, но она заранее была готова всё сломать. И фото ещё ничего не доказывает. Текст, сопровождающий его – тоже. Мол, «я та девушка, которая влезла вчера на сцену», «я действую из лучших побуждений», «я должна сказать вам, кто такая Джей», и…

В этот раз, кажется, вниз ухает сердце.

Лиса прикрепила ссылку на старую страничку Дженни. Которая уже является доказательством. Неоспоримым. 

«Я очень люблю тебя, моя нехорошая».

«Я делаю это ради тебя».

«Ты увидишь, как всё наладится». 

Дженни швыряет телефон в зеркало перед собой. Вцепляется в края раковины руками. Она увидит, как всё рушится. Кричит сейчас, не зная, как ещё выместить злость. У Лисы не было права. У неё только тупости через край. Надежд совершенно необоснованных. Бьющих всю жизнь омеги на тысячу мелких осколков. Они впиваются во внутренности. Заставляют согнуться, задыхаясь первым из всхлипов.

В дверь квартиры кто-то звонит.

Тело вздрагивает.

Если это Лиса (которая, в принципе, могла проследить до дома), то Дженни встретит её не пощёчинами. Тут пощёчин беспощадно мало. Она шарит по ванной в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего. Находит бутылку за мусоркой. Бьёт её о борт ванной, и она видела, как таким оружием однажды парню вспороли горло. Рука трясётся. Так, что острыми краями Дженни и себя порежет, но какая теперь разница.

В дверь квартиры звонят ещё раз.

Дженни крепче сжимает бутылку со сколотыми краями. Дышит на износ. Пытаясь не впасть в истерику. Идёт открывать.

На этот раз запах шоколада ей вряд ли мерещится.


	5. после концерта

За дверью – Лиса. Стоит. Улыбается. Широко так, радостно растянув тёмно-красные губы. Даже не замечает бутылки у Дженни в ладони. Пока омега не кидается вперёд, занося руку и очень надеясь попасть в лицо. Ни слова не говоря. Что-то среднее между всхлипом и рыком само вырывается из горла. Обида и ярость вскипают в крови ядовитой смесью. Доходят до сердца, заливают мозг и разбегаются по всему телу.

\- Что ты… - Лиса уворачивается в самый последний момент. Отшатывается в сторону, глядя поражённо. Дженни не сдаётся. Ещё раз взмахивает бутылкой. Лиса шагает на ступеньку вниз, выставляя перед собой руки, и следующая атака приходится как раз по ладони. Край стекла распарывает кожу. По подъезду разносится вскрик.

\- Я тебе все кишки вырежу! – орёт омега, пока Лиса пятится вниз по лестнице. – Какое, блять, право ты имела? Ты с ума сошла?

И то, что это Дженни сейчас вот-вот свихнётся, нисколько не влияет на факт ненормальности Лисы. 

\- Если бы я не рассказала всем, то ты бы умерла… - пытается защититься альфа.

Дженни сжимает горлышко бутылки, примериваясь к следующему удару.

Дженни цедит:

\- Какая жалость.

Лиса выглядит всё более беспомощной. Чёрт знает, зачем она вообще припёрлась. Как, по её мнению, Дженни должна была отреагировать?

\- Давай ты отложишь бутылку, и мы…

\- И я возьму нож? – кстати, это идея, притом гораздо лучшая, чем бутылка. Но, чтоб не пропадала зря, омега швыряет её в побледневшее лицо. Лиса успевает пригнуться. Осколки рассыпаются по стене за её спиной. Пока сама девушка выпрямляется, закрывая голову руками.

Боже, ну как вообще она родилась альфой с этой своей растерянностью и глазами-блюдцами?

Хотя глаза вдруг сужаются. 

Лалиса за пару секунд меняет атмосферу вокруг себя. На менее мягкую. Более решительную. Похоже, альфа поняла, что слова не помогут. И собирается сделать нечто другое. Дженни понятия не имеет, что, но страшно ей становится. Так как любой другой альфа ей давно бы уже ответил. Физически. Лиса, в теории, тоже может. 

Дженни кидается обратно, в квартиру. Сзади тут же слышатся догоняющие шаги. 

Ножи на кухне. Омега сворачивает туда. Открывает ящик, однако в этот момент её перехватывают. Прижимают руки к груди, фактически – крайне тесно обнимают, и Дженни, как ни дёргается, не возвращает себе контроль над телом.

\- Ну не истери ты так, - просит над ухом потвердевший голос. – И не пытайся меня зарезать.

Кажется, от омеги ждут подтверждения того, что она не попытается.

Дженни вместо этого старается ударить пяткой по чужим стопам так, чтобы получилось больно. Чтобы её выпустили и не дышали в шею так тяжело. Мурашки не разбегались от этого дыхания. Жар не приливал к телу. Однако Лиса стоически терпит топтание по ботинкам. Только сильнее вжимает в своё тело. Парализуя движения. Она ничего больше не говорит, но не чувствовать жара не может. Это же обоюдное. Это – истинность, напряжением вспыхивающая между телами. Бегущая по коже. Комком встающая у горла.

\- Выпусти, - шипит омега, усилием воли сохраняя самоконтроль. 

\- Нет, пока ты не прекратишь пытаться меня убить.

Не вопрос. Дженни со всей возможной искренностью обещает:

\- Никаких ножей. 

В воздухе вдруг повисает чужая усмешка:

\- Но ты меня и без ножей убиваешь, - Лиса ведёт носом по шее омеги. Вдавливая её в столешницу бёдрами. И главная проблема даже не в этом, а в том, что Дженни – всю, целиком – плавит под её касания. Выгнуться, прижаться и ощутить чужие губы на своей коже кажется крайне необходимым. Желание грызётся в груди. Регулярно отправляя вниз живота горячие импульсы. От которых дыхание сбивается. Однако злость клокочет в теле с прежней энергией. 

К сожалению, она не возвращает способность нормально формулировать предложения. Хотя Дженни пытается:

\- Интересно тебе разговаривать с моей спиной? – как намёк на то, что пора прекращать так держать омегу. Но вместо того, чтобы отпустить и отойти, Лиса просто разворачивает её к себе лицом. Упирает руки в деревянную поверхность по обе стороны от Дженни. Наклоняется к ней с чем-то очень маниакальным в глазах. Пугающим. И притягивающим. Омега вроде бы почти свободна. Может влепить пощёчину, ударить коленом, да хоть головой. Прямо по аккуратному носу. Лиса дышит учащённо. А Дженни, вместо того, чтобы бить, продолжает смотреть. Застигнутая врасплох. Этой альфой и теми инстинктами, которые она пробуждает в теле. В каждой чёртовой клетке. Ноющей. Жгущей.

\- Отпустила, - зачем-то озвучивает Лиса. Выдыхает охрипшим голосом. От него новая порция мурашек бежит по рёбрам. Беспощадно. Без предупреждения.

Дженни нужно оттолкнуть её и выкричать все возмущения.

Каждый вдох, перемешанный с шоколадом – это маленькая капитуляция. А энергии в теле необходим выход. Любой. С дракой не получилось. Так что получилось бы по-другому. Мысль об этом постепенно выдавливает все остальные мысли. 

\- Можно… - взгляд Лисы перемещается ниже, к губам омеги.

Та сама врезается в чужие, надеясь, что это поможет снять пульсацию в клетках. Но ошибается. Так как чужие губы – пухлые, мягкие и неожиданно смелые. Они сминают волю и контроль. Целуют так, что в груди то щемит, то взрывается, и Дженни перекидывает руки через чужую шею. Пока саму омегу сгребают за талию и притягивают с новой силой. Дженни приоткрывает губы. Позволяет языку альфы проскользнуть между ними. И это до искр по нервам. Несмотря на явную неопытность Лисы. Юбка тем временем задирается. Или нет – её задирают. Влажные ладони, сжимающие теперь всё самое мягкое. Тело выгибает. Дженни стонет в поцелуй, ощущая, как вибрации от стона отдаются дрожью в губах. Её всю потряхивает. Нечто подобное ощущалось только в редкие течки. И до следующей ещё далеко, но между ног уже влажно. Собственный запах усиливается. Наплевав на все глушители. Вероятно, из-за гормонов, бьющих по мозгу. Ничего в нём не оставляющих. Омега просто стонет. Разводя ноги в стороны. Между ними тут же вклинивается чужое колено. Проезжается по всему влажному, и ткань белья не особо снижает чувствительность. Дженни прикусывает чужую губу из-за непривычно ярких ощущений. Однако руки альфы держат её на месте. А колено повторяет движение, и новый стон получается просящим. 

Лиса не медлит. Щёки у неё – трогательно-красные, но вот взгляд вполне себе самодовольный. И ладонь скользит по бедру омеги довольно уверенно. Проводит между ног. Надавливает вместо колена, и да, пальцами лучше. Точнее. Особенно – когда они проникают за резинку трусов. Сдвигают их ниже. Спускаются, скользя по смазке, поднимаются обратно, и по пути цепляют всё самое чувствительное. Дженни сильнее вцепляется в плечи альфы. Молясь о том, чтобы не упасть. Пока она повторяет. Целует в губы и скользит между других, находя ту точку, от которой омегу почти встряхивает. Вернее, от наглаживания которой. Быстрого. Вверх, вниз, снова вверх, и омега течёт сильнее. Было бы стыдно, будь в разуме место хоть для каких-то чувств, кроме желания. Большего. Не только снаружи, но и внутри. Хотя пульсация нарастает, выдохи становятся всё выше, и Дженни мечтает просто чтобы альфа была быстрее. 

Дженни была со многими. Но только с Лисой она пьянеет так, что это её ломает. Вытаскивает всё самые мокрые желания наружу. В выдохи, в короткие стоны и в до боли отчаянные поцелуи. А альфа вдруг тормозит. Для того, чтобы спуститься пальцами чуть ниже. Обвести, вымазываясь во влаге. Толкнуться внутрь. Медленно. Парой пальцев. И это не так, как с парнями. Вот вообще не так. С ними всегда было слишком, с ними было резко, а растягивало до боли и дискомфорта. Кроме них, Дженни мало что ощущала. Теперь – чувствует. Приятное от каждого поглаживания стенок. Глубоко. У Лисы длинные пальцы. Которые осторожно в неё входят. Возвращаются обратно, только чтобы толкнуться ещё раз. Дженни ахает, откидывая голову назад. Получая поцелуй в шею. В ключицы. Пытаясь раздвинуть ноги шире, но при этом не упасть. В итоге омега просто закидывает колено на чужое бедро. Прижимаясь к чужому телу. Лиса одной рукой держит за талию, второй – доводит до дрожи, и у Дженни фейерверки в каждой клеточке. Разносят нервную систему на осколки. Всё сильнее и безжалостнее, чтобы, в итоге, взорвать волной через всё тело. До точек перед глазами и лёгких судорог. Дженни зажимает чужую руку бёдрами. Всхлипывая от того, насколько ей хорошо. 

Несколько секунд омега не здесь. Не в этом пространстве. Только запах шоколада окружает реальностью. В которую Дженни постепенно возвращается. С каждым мгновением осознания становясь вне себя.

Лиса улыбается. Дженни чувствует губами. И то, как ей трусы возвращают на место. Одёргивают юбку. У альфы весь подбородок измазан помадой омеги. От чего она вытирает пальцы – прямо о свои брюки – лучше не вспоминать. Хотя хочется. Чёрт возьми, Дженни никогда не теряла голову, и она понятия не имела, насколько это может быть великолепно. 

Ну, или жалко.

Дженни, прижатая к столешнице, кончила от пальцев альфы, которую она минут двадцать назад пыталась убить.

Лиса пытается поцеловать ещё раз, но омега отстраняется. Повисает над столешницей. Внутри – сумятица. Путаница. Но истерики больше нет. Вся та злость, которая переливалась через край, уже сгорела. Остаётся обида. На себя, на весь мир, отдельно – на альфу, и Дженни из рук вон плохо себя контролирует.

\- Что… - к альфе возвращается растерянность. – Почему ты плачешь? Я что-то не так сделала?..

Она пытается погладить по лопаткам. Дженни её объятие пресекает одним передёргиванием плечами. Пытается говорить по-прежнему, холодно, но получается слишком тонко:

\- Ты убила всё, чего я добилась.

\- Нет, - Альфа улыбается ободряюще. – Вот увидишь, всё будет в порядке. К тому же… Дженни, ну правда, ты бы иначе загнала себя в могилу. 

\- Ты не имела права…

\- … смотреть на то, как ты умираешь, - впервые перебивает её альфа. 

Дженни вздыхает. Силясь сбросить с тела остатки трясучки.

\- А ты что, никогда не умрёшь? – она обращает усталый взгляд на Лису. – Главное – то, что ты сделала до этого. Я… Чёрт, я почти всё сделала, понимаешь? У меня бы получилось закончить. Вторым альбомом. Если бы ты не…

Неожиданно для самой себя речь обрывается всхлипом. Лисе от него ощутимо плохо. Она мечется взглядом по кухне, но салфеток не находит, и в итоге влагу с чужих щёк вытирает ладонями. 

\- Давай посмотрим, что я сделала, - предлагает она успокаивающим тоном. – Говорю тебе, никто не скажет, что не будет тебя теперь слушать…

\- Дай мне телефон, - качает головой омега. – Нужно позвонить.

Лиса послушно протягивает смартфон в розовом чехле. 

Никто не говорит о том, что только что произошло.

Так проще, пожалуй. Какой бы неопределённой ни казалась тишина.

\- Джиён? Это Джей. И… это правда, - Дженни старательно контролирует голос. Чтобы без слёз и без жалобности. Рэпер отвечает коротким «ясно». Вроде не осуждающим, но кто его знает. – Отмени мои концерты.

\- Как скажешь.

Дженни кладёт телефон на столешницу.

\- Этого ты хотела? – омега не скрывает обвинения в вопросе. Лиса стоит, опустив взгляд в пол. Сцепив руки в замок. Как провинившаяся школьница. Хотя… Чёрт, она ведь таковой и является. 

\- Ты можешь сообщить, что сама собиралась всё сказать, - Альфа пытается исправить ситуацию. – С выпуском второго альбома, например. Тебе ведь постоянно есть, что сказать. Ты бы и альбом так могла назвать, кстати, «мне есть, что сказать», а то альбом без названия это как-то…

\- Мне есть, что кричать, - поправляет Дженни с усмешкой. Понимая вдруг, что и вправду звучит неплохо. – Только кому он теперь будет нужен?

\- Мне? – альфа с надеждой поднимает взгляд. 

Дженни чувствует себя неприятно-жестокой, когда осаждает эту надежду:

\- С чего бы только мне была нужна ты?

Для Лисы такого вопроса, кажется, не стоит. Для неё истинность – аргумент. И влюблённость она себе уже напридумывала.

Чёрт с ней и её заскоками.

Дженни готова начать прощаться, когда телефон звенит. Номером Джиёна. А его голос точно скрывает улыбку, пока сообщает:

\- Я позвонил паре организаторов. Они против того, чтобы отменять концерты. Потому что билеты за последний час выкупили подчистую. Так что… Ты уверена?

Выкупили.

Не сдали обратно, а выкупили.

Лиса тоже это слышала. Лиса светится своей предельно искренней улыбкой. Пока Дженни отвечает дрожащим голосом, что нет, не уверена, и пытается понять. Помогает Джиён:

\- Теперь ты у нас не просто феномен с пробивной лирикой, а омега-феномен, - он хмыкает. – Так экзотичнее, конечно. Хотя мне могла бы и сказать.

\- Не рискнула, - на автомате отвечает Дженни. Осознавая. Что… да, уважение она уже заработала, куча людей, рэперов и рецензистов признались в восхищении её музыкой, и они не возьмут теперь свои слова назад. Интерес только подогреется. Разве что придётся быть поаккуратней с лирикой. Но, даже без притворства альфой…

«Мне есть что кричать» как заглавный трек.

Дальше, про ненависть и унижения. С новой точки зрения, но так сочинить будет проще. И люди могут что-то понять. Переосознать. 

\- Мы всё ещё видимся завтра? – уточняет Джиён. Дженни сначала кивает, потом понимает, что нужно ответить устно, отвечает, и осознать до конца ещё не получается. Свободу. От рамок, которые она себе прежде поставила.

Лиса оказалась права.

Дженни признаёт, но не вслух. Вслух она говорит, что ладно. Лиса может продолжать тратить деньги на её концерты.

\- А видеть тебя? – улыбается та, прекрасно догадываясь про ответ. Он очевиден настолько, что вместо него Дженни заявляет:

\- У тебя всё ещё не было права.

\- Я могу извиниться сто тысяч раз, - обещает альфа. – По одному извинению на встречу. Хотя тогда лучше миллион. Можно?

Истинность всё ещё не значит достаточно много. Честно говоря, Дженни боится, что, помимо секса, с Лисой будет не особо интересно. Однако отталкивать её ничто в омеге не хочет.

\- Я скину тебе адрес студии, - пожимает плечами Дженни. – Посидим завтра там.

\- Отлично! – Лиса омрачается, совсем немного, только при взгляде на свою ладонь.

Точно.

Дженни же её порезала. И кровь на юбке, на талии и чёрт знает где ещё – это от альфы. Дженни не извиняется. Но за руку берёт. Чтобы проводить к аптечке, там всё обработать и обмотать. Лиса выглядит так, словно ничего счастливее с ней в жизни не случалось. 

Несмотря на эту её детскость, с ней оказывается нескучно. У альфы неплохое чувство юмора, а ещё есть тысяча и одна история на все случаи жизни. Она младше на два года. Занимается танцами (в клубе – всего несколько раз, ради Дженни и через фальшивые документы). Собирается поступать на врача – как отец, хирург из Таиланда, настолько крутой, что работать его пригласили в дорогущую корейскую клинику. Это всё Лиса рассказывает, пока Дженни роется в библиотеке звуков на студийном компьютере. Пытается найти поинтереснее. У Лисы хороший слух. Вкусы, вполне ожидаемо, совпадают с вкусами омеги. Сидеть и подбирать ритмы вместе с ней оказывается проще. Даже алкоголь не нужен. 

Дженни кажется, что все эти моменты со смехом и улыбками нереальны. Но они продолжаются. С поцелуями, объятиями и прочими приставаниями. Дженни на досуге гуглит про девушек-альф. С точки зрения физиологии. На случай всяких неожиданностей. Однако таковых не предвидится. Единственное - если её довести до оргазма, то будет сперма. Или это смазка обладает свойствами оплодотворения. Дженни не очень хорошо понимает полную терминов статью. Но первое: Лиса такая же девушка, как она сама, второе: психологическое удовольствие от всего, что Лиса с ней делает, должно быть настолько сильным, что отлично заменяет физиологическое, третье: приставания объясняются именно этим, четвёртое – уже без всяких статей – Дженни всё до одури нравится. 

Лиса признаётся, что хотела бы записать с ней песню. Более того, что практиковалась. Дженни усмехается довольно скептически, пока открывает перед Лисой дверь кабинки звукозаписи. Однако альфа стирает усмешку с её лица. 

Большую часть времени Лиса похожа на плюшевую игрушку.

Вот только когда не похожа – силой и харизмой убивает абсолютно безжалостно. Как в клубе. Как в постели. Как при зачитывании её, Дженни, строк так, словно сама их написала.

К вечеру Дженни уже думает о том, как весь альбом распределить на партии. Дуэт вышел бы взрывной. Концерты – сольные – тоже проходят нормально. Не хуже прежнего. Только в начале первого из них Дженни шутит о том, что, мол, я обманывала вас насчёт кастовой принадлежности, но вот ненавижу, поверьте, искренне. И заставляет поверить. 

Лиса заставляет таскаться по врачам. 

Дженни запустила себя ужасно. Судя по анализам – до бесплодия. Но Лиса заявляет, что «такие диагнозы никогда не бывают на сто процентов надёжными», и что «всё будет в порядке, вот увидишь», и даже «мои родители дадут денег тебе на лечение». Хотя Дженни не особо планирует детей. Ни сейчас, ни через десять лет, ни через пятнадцать, но Лиса всё-таки не настолько ненормальная школьница, чтобы заикаться о подобном. Она просто заботится о её здоровье. С приёмом таблеток по расписанию, запретом вредных веществ, и что же – Дженни соглашается. Как минимум чтобы не расстраивать.

Она не знает, в какой момент между ними образуется связь, но через пару недель прожить день без чужих прикосновений и голоса уже очень сложно.

Дженни сама предупреждала Лису, чтобы та не воспринимала всё слишком серьёзно, не смела больше что-то за неё решать и вообще не особо лезла в жизнь. Та даже кивала согласно (чтобы потом подсунуть адрес репродуктивной клиники и оплаченные счета на врачей). Однако их отношения становятся откровенно похожи на… отношения. Ну, настоящие. Постоянные. Это непривычно и немного неприятно обязывает. Но отказаться от Лисы слишком сложно, чтобы об этом думать.

\- Мне кажется, все твои проблемы из-за того, - заявляет однажды Лиса с умным видом, - что ты считаешь себя обречённой. 

Звучит так, словно она вот-вот предложит посещать психолога.

\- Уже не считаю.

Дженни только когда проговаривает, понимает, что это действительно так. Лиса к ней пробилась очень упрямым лучом света. Или языком огня. Сложно классифицировать.

Дженни привыкла: чтобы петь, нужно бесконечно давить на раны. Срывать свои бинты, ковырять поглубже и выцарапывать из боли слова. 

Лиса вряд ли это исправит. Но её готовность накладывать всё новые мотки бинтов вселяет подобие надежды.

\- И всё равно, мне кажется, тебе нужно больше улыбаться, - Лиса кладёт руки ей на плечи и притягивает ближе к себе.

Дженни позволяет поцеловать себя в лоб.

Дженни кажется, что слово «улыбаться» отлично рифмуется с «уебаться», и это точно нужно будет использовать.


End file.
